Nemesis de un heroe
by LeRoyalHolyBlue
Summary: Secuela del fic "Nuevo reino, Nueva vida" despues de la pérdida de Finn entra en una profunda depresion, pero ese sera el ultimo de sus problemas. Alguien pone en peligro su reino y las demas dimenciones, ademas un inesperado enemigo hace su aparicion.
1. Chapter 1

_Lágrimas de un reino_

_Un día, debajo de un cielo gris, dentro de una habitación oscura, un joven de 17 años estaba recostado mirando al techo; dentro de un limbo quería buscar una luz que anhelaba desesperadamente. La imagen de una chica sonriendole pasaba por su cabeza, no podía ocultar más su tristeza, se odiaba a sí mismo, había llegado demasiado tarde; aquella chica ya se había ido._

_-¿Finn, Hermano estas bien?-como todos los días, Jake lo visitaba para tratar de animarlo un poco, entró a la habitacion con un plato de comida-¿como puedes dormir en estas condiciones? Tus ojos están muy rojos y ni siquiera te has bañado-Finn no respondía-hueles como el reino de fuego...por favor al menos come algo-Jake levanto a Finn de la cama, tomó un pequeño trozo de filete que antes ya habia cortado e intentó meterlo en la boca de Finn-abre la boca, abre, abre, abre, anda comelo, no te hagas el difícil-muchos intentos pero ninguno acertó, Jake regreso la cucharada al plato-viejo, por favor tu no eres así, reaccióna-_

_-Es...mi culpa-susurro Finn._

_-Eh?-_

_-Fionna...murió por mi culpa-_

_-No digas eso-_

_-¡Es la verdad!-explamo Finn soltando un golpe en la cama._

_-Finn...-_

_-Mis actos la llevaron por este camino, ella trato de cambiarme pero sólo la ignore...porque no le hice caso, hasta que la perdí-Finn se cubrio los ojos con su mano, no le gustaba que Jake lo viera llorar otra vez._

_-¡Deja de sentir pena de ti mismo! Deja de actuar así, no tuviste la culpa, perdiste la memoria, ella no soportaria verte de esta forma, debes seguir adelante-Jake se levantó y salio de la habitación, Finn se dejo caer en la cama y cubrió su cara con la almohada._

_-Mira que linda vista-decía Finn-me alegra haber venido contigo, ya te debía una cena al aire libre-Finn camino por el campo hasta llegar al arbol mas grande que habia, de la canasta que traia saco un mantel y lo extendio por la mayor parte del cesped. coloco la canasta sobre el mantel, metio las manos en ella y fue sacando platillos con diferente contenido cada uno._

_-Desde luego, siempre estamos trabajando de héroes nunca tenemos un momento a solas-_

_-cierto. Ah de veras...toma-Finn saco un plato lleno de espagueti de la canasta._

_-Gracias-_

_-Lo hice yo mismo, solo para ti-_

_-¿En serio?-_

_-Si, casi nunca cocino pero cuando lo hago para alguien que amo, me sale perfecto-_

_-Debes amarme demasiado-_

_-Claro, nunca dudes de eso Fionna-ella comenzó a comer el espagueti, sus ojos brillaron a la primera cucharada._

_-Aahhh! Esta delicioso-_

_-Que bien que te gustó-Fionna abrazo a Finn con firmeza._

_-Prometeme que harás más espagueti para mi-_

_-Lo prometo-Finn abrio los ojos, se dio cuenta que era solo un sueño, o mas bien un deseo de su corazón. Sintió algo correr de su mejilla, lo agarro con su dedo indice y lo acerco a sus ojos, una lagrima._

_-Con que tu eras ese grato sueño ¿verdad? ¿planeabas dejarme con una espina en mi corazón? lastima, ya esta lo suficientemente dañado como para notarte-Finn dejo caer la lagrima y se levanto de la cama. Miro el reloj de su habitación: 9:30 am. No había mas tiempo, así que agarro una sudadera negra y salio corriendo. _

_la lluvia comenzó a caer, millones de personas caminaban por el profundo bosque a un solo sitio. La dulce gente, grumosos, criaturas de fuego incluso la gente de limonagrio, todos formaron un medio circulo alrededor de una tumba adornada de un conejo mirando hacia el cielo. Y al frente había un podio, el príncipe Gumball camino hacia el con la cabeza agachada. se detuvo teniendolo de frente y miro a todas las personas._

_-Delante de nosotros yace el lugar donde descanza la mas grande heroina de la tierra de Aaa, ella arriesgaba su vida por el bien de la gente, de nosotros, nunca busco nada a cambio, salvo nuestra gratitud, ella tenia un corazón noble, sonreía sinceramente y con esa misma, nos daba ánimos para seguir adelante, ella es un ejemplo a seguir, nos enseño muchas lecciones pero la mas importante. Es proteger a la persona amada, no dejemos que su legado desaparesca con el tiempo, ahora yo Gumball Bubblegum, solo puedo decir. Gracias, gracias Fionna-todos aplaudieron y mostraron su agradecimiento, los mas pequeños dejaban una flor blanca, varias personas guardaron silencio después de los discursos de despedida; poco a poco la gente comenzó a irse, hasta que solo quedaron tres personas, una de ellas era Finn._

_-...tienes mi palabra, haré lo posible por cuidar de ella-Finn escucho algunas de las palabras de Gumball, el comenzó a alejarse de ahí junto con una niña quien lo tomaba de la mano._

_-Gumball...-dijo Finn, pero el no le hizo caso, Finn volteo a ver a la niña, pero solo noto sus ojos azules mirando al frente, ambos __siguieron caminando sin mirar atrás, Finn no le dio importancia y continuo con su camino hasta que se detuvo delante de la lapida. Y ahí se quedo, observandola, sin decir nada; luego dio un respingo, las lagrimas le volvieron a brota, se dejo caer de rodillas y apretó los puños. Dentro de su cabeza buscaba las palabras adecuadas, una y otra vez. Acaricio la tierra que tenia debajo de el y luego de un rato. Abrió la boca. _

_-yo...es que...-Finn se limpio las lagrimas-¡te...extraño!_

_-Disculpa...-Finn volteo, una persona con un abrigo estaba parado detrás, Finn le dio un ultimo vistazo a la tumba y se levanto._

_-hola...necesita algo?-_

_-no solo, vine a despedirme-la voz de esa persona era profunda y algo ronca._

_-si...igual que todos, pero usted llego un poco tarde ¿no cree?-_

_-lo se, hize lo que pude por llegar temprano-el extraño se acerco mas a Finn-llegue a conocer a Fionna, solo fue una vez pero, a simple vista se notaba que era buena persona-a Finn no le gustaba lo que decía el extraño._

_-si. lo se, si me disculpa tengo que irme-Finn dio media vuelta, apenas dio un paso cuando repentinamente, el extraño lo detuvo agarrandoló del hombro-¿que cree que hace?-_

_-lamento que Fionna muriera antes de que llegaras-_

_-¿que? ¿como conoce el nombre...? a perdón debió haberlo escuchado de los demás-_

_-de hecho no, a decir verdad yo estuve el día que murió-Finn se sobresalto-también se que eres el aprendiz de Billy-_

_-¿como sabes todo eso?-_

_-hay una regla sabes, todos los aprendizes deben...-aquel hombre aparto la capa que lo cubría-...presentarse-Finn retrosedio impactado de ver quien era._

_-tu...tu eres...-_

_-Alexander Shadow-el aprendiz del lich aparece frente al heroe olvidado_


	2. Chapter 2

_Enemigo y pasado_

Debajo de una constante lluvia, dos personas que nunca se habían visto en persona, hablan sobre lo que podría ser un gran problema para las demás personas.

_-¿Que es lo que quieres?-pregunto Finn.  
_

_-Estoy aquí buscando varias antigüedades. Llevan mucho tiempo sin ser usadas-_

_-¿Que quieres decir?-_

_-Estas antigüedades fueron muy importantes en la época de oro, con ellas se formó lo que conoces ahora como "tierra de Ooo". En total son cuatro-levanto cuatro dedos de su mano derecha._

_-Quiero suponer que las buscarás con algo de control. Hay muchas historias y leyendas sobre ti Shadow; en relación a tu. "Carácter"-_

_-Descuida, no te preocupes por tus inocentes ciudadanos estarán a salvo, si no me provocan-_

_-No me imagino al idiota que lo haría-_

_-¿que hay de ti?-_

_-yo protejo a los que no pueden defenderse, básicamente tenemos la misma condición-_

_-Bien dicho humano, entonces paso a retirarme. Lamento lo de Fionna y también me alegra que recuperadas tu memoria-_

_-Oye como...?!-_

_-Nos vemos-Alexander dio media vuelta, dio dos pisadas y se desvanecio._

_-¿Como supo ese cabrón lo de mi accidente? Espero equivocarme en lo que estoy pensando-Finn corrió a la casa/árbol para informarle a jake lo que pasó, además de buscar una razón de que Shadow haya aparecido. _

_-¡¿DONDE ESTA?!-pregunto Jake._

_-No te lo diré-respondió bmo_

_-¡Por favor solo eso me falta!-BMO cruzó los brazos-¡¿dónde está la maldita llave?!-_

_-No puede ser que lleves jugando tres semanas el mismo nivel y aún no la encuentras-_

_-Estas haciendo tramp...-_

_-¡JAKE!-la puerta se abrió violentamente, BMO y jake voltearon asustados._

_-Finn no grites de esa...¡¿OYE TE LEVANTASTE?!-_

_-¡Eso no importa, tenemos serios problemas!-_

_-¡¿El rey tierno nos ataca otra vez?!-ambos se quedaron viendo en silencio._

_-¿...que?-_

_-Ya sabes, el chiquilin que nos quería asesinar para subir de "rango"-finn se dio una palmada en la frente y la paso por toda su cara._

_-¿En serio, consideras al rey tierno un serio problema?-_

_-para sí mismo desde luego, sabes que odio cuando nos atacan y terminan lastimandose ellos mismos-_

_-Mmm...tienes razón, ¡pero eso no es importante!-_

_-¿Entonces?-_

_-¡Alexander Shadow apareció!-Jake guardo silencio. _

_-ya Finn no hagas esa clase de bromas, dime la verdadera emergencia-_

_-es en serio, lo acabo de ver, incluso hable con el. ¡Esta aquí justo ahora, en el Reino!-Jake quedó en el limbo con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro__-¿Jake? Oye, tierra llamando a jake-_

_-¡¿...QUE?!-jake tomó a finn de los hombros-¡como que shadow regreso! Billy lo había encerrado, ¡¿como es Que...?!-dejo la pregunta incompleta; regreso de nuevo al limbo, pero su expresión era de que le llego una idea. _

_-¿Jake?-_

_-A ver __aguanta. ¿En donde lo viste?-_

_-en el homenaje de Fionna-respondió con voz débil. _

_-osea que. ¿Fuiste al homenaje?-Finn asintió-¿Alguien te reconoció?-_

_-No-_

_-Menos mal, aún no estas listo-finn aparto la mirada-...oye perdona, debí haberte acompañado-_

_-No. debía ir solo, para afrontar mi más grande erró...-_

_-¡el enchiridion!-interrumpió Jake. _

_-¿Ah?-_

_-El manual del héroe, ahi debe haber una respuesta-jake dijo eso no sólo por la situación, también para hacer que finn se olvide de "ese" asunto._

_-debe tener algo escrito sobre shadow-_

_-Si. Ve por el, anda corre-finn subió rapido al segundo piso, entró a la que era su habitación que compartía con Fionna y busco dentro de un baúl entre muchas cosas, el sagrado libro._

_-¡YA LO ENCONTRÉ!-grito al bajar las escaleras._

_-Ponlo aquí-jake señaló una mesa, finn hojeaba aquellas viejas páginas, tan rápido que no se lograba distinguir nada. El nerviosismo se había apoderado de ellos_

_-¡Aqui mira!-Finn golpeó con su dedo el título del capitulo 12._

_-¿Que dice?-pregunto jake._

_-"El legado de los cuatro"-finn se confundio-"justo después de la creación multidimensional, los cuatro reyes, debían dejar a un grupo de personas, para proteger y guiar a los mortales"-_

_-¿Mortales? Se refiere a la gente que vive en los Reinos?-interrumpió jake._

_-Eso creo. Dejame continuar, "los elegidos se convertirían en aprendices, ellos deberán mantener el balance y heredarán el trono de sus predecesores..."-_

_-Ellos serán los nuevos reyes-volvió a interrumpir Jake. _

_-Si Jake pero, ¡ya dejame terminar!-_

_-OK, ok-_

_-"...pero debido a una traición por parte de un aprendiz, la ceremonia quedo incompleta. Uno de los reyes fue corrompido por magia oscura provocando un desequilibrio, los demás reyes tomaron a sus respectivos aprendices y se separaron; tiempo después el aprendiz traidor fue encerrado en el plano fantasmal hasta el final de los tiempos, el rey que fue corrompido pudo escapar y se mantuvo oculto hasta que los demás reyes perdieran sus poderes". Mira aquí hay un árbol genealógico de los reyes y sus aprendices. _

_"lich-Alexander" __"Glob-Sofía" __"shizen-Isabel"_

_-eso del rey corrompido no lo sabía, y menos que se trataba del Lich. Pero ese capítulo ¿no dice el porque Shadow desertó?-le pregunto Jake a Finn. _

_-el capítulo termina en el árbol genealógico. _

_-ya veo. Oye espera, ¿Glob existe y es un rey?-_

_-¡¿es que tu no sabes nada?!-_

_-ay perdón-Jake se rasco la cabeza-¿y q__uien sera el?-pregunto señalando uno de los nombres. _

_-¿Shizen? No tengo idea y por último...¿Billy?-_

_-Wooow, ¿Billy es un rey después de todo? ¿Quien es su aprendiz?-_

_-...no...no puede ser...-_

_-¿Que?-_

_-Soy yo-_

_-...ajajajaja si claro finn-_

_-es en serio mira-_

_"billy-finn"_

_-¡aaahhh, es tu nombre!-finn se dejo caer hacia atrás, se desmayo por la sorpresa-¿Finn?-_

_JAJAJAJAJA QUE EMOCIÓN SEÑORES, AÚN TENGO MUCHO, MUCHO QUE ESCRIBIR, QUIERO HACER COSTUMBRE AGRADECER AL PRIMER COMENTARIO, ENTONCES amaisupresh GRACIAS POR SER EL PRIMER REVIEW DE ESTA HISTORIA, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA :3 _


	3. Chapter 3

_Detrás de mí._

_una vez mas Finn yacía en la cama de su habitación, pero esta vez no había remordimiento en su __corazón; varias apariciones de Fionna se hacían presentes en su sueño. Finn estaba en la sala de la casa/árbol, no había nadie ahí; de pronto se escucho una voz, susurrando tan bajo que no se entendía lo que decía, Finn busco en cada habitación aquella voz, cuando ya estaba cerca abrió los ojos._

_-La gente puede hacer milagros ¿no?-dijo una voz pero esta si la reconoció. Era su hermano Jake_

_-El milagro solo es una solución oportuna-contesto otra en tono grave._

_-Pero cambia las vidas y caminos de las personas-_

_-Si es verdad, pero me temo que ahora. No habrá muchos de ellos-_

_-¿Que hay de Fionna?-_

_-Ese milagro ya ocurrió, ¿Finn lo sabe?-_

_-No. Aún es muy temprano para decirle-Finn se levantó de la cama tambaleando y fatigado. Jake escucho sus pasos y se apresuro a alcanzarlo antes de que bajara._

_-¿...Jake?-_

_-Finn hermano. Ya estas mejor-_

_-Si, ¿que me ocurrió?-_

_-Te desmayaste al saber que eres el aprendiz de Billy-Finn volvió a desmayarse, Jake estaba preparado y le echó agua fría en la cabeza-despierta aún hay más-_

_-¿...más?-dijo sacudiendo el agua de la cabeza._

_-Alguien quiere hablar contigo-Jake le aventó una playera a Finn, este se la puso y bajaron por las escaleras a la sala._

_-Quien viene a verme, aquí todos me odian-_

_-Pues quien más...-Finn miro al que estaba sentado bebiendo una taza de té-...tu maestro-_

_-Hola Finn-dijo Billy con una sonrisa, Finn volvió a desmayarse-¿eso es normal?-_

_-El día de hoy. Creo que si-Jake volvió a mojar a Finn-vamos hermanito deja de hacer eso, es patético e impropio de ti-_

_-Pero...pero Billy...-_

_-Descuida joven héroe, vine a ayudarte a entender lo que esta sucediendo-_

_-Si pero solo dime lo necesario, mi cabeza esta a punto de reventar y no quiero pensar tanto ahora-_

_-Alexander busca los cuatro cetros dorados-_

_-"Estoy buscando unas antigüedades. En total son cuatro"-las palabras de Shadow vinieron a la cabeza de Finn._

_-El mencionó algo sobre eso, cuando nos encontramos-_

_-¿Te dijo para que sirven?-_

_-No-_

_-Conoces a prismo ¿verdad? Los cetros funcionan de la misma manera que las piedras en las coronas de las princesas-_

_-¿Shadow busca a prismo?-_

_-No en realidad, si logra juntar los cuatro abrirá la puerta del génesis. Y ahí dentro está lo que provoco la guerra de los champiñones-Finn y Jake quedaron boquiabiertos, sudaban en frío, sabían lo que les esperaba y no había vuelta atrás._

_-...no digas más. Ya sabemos que hacer ¿verdad Jake?-dijo Finn._

_-Si viejo, detendremos a ese lunático mucho antes de que toque un cetro-_

_-Yo confío en ustedes chicos, entonces deben ir por al menos uno de los cetros y el más cercano es el de Glob-Finn y Jake se abrazaron emocionados._

_-co...¡¿conoceremos a Glob?!-dijeron ambos._

_-No, el no está aquí en la tierra-_

_-Aww...-_

_-Vayan al castillo de la princesa músculos, ahí está-_

_-¿La princesa músculos? ¿Ella qué tiene que ver con esto?-dijo Finn._

_-Es parte de la familia de Glob o me van a decir que su monstruosa fuerza es natural-_

_-No pues no, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado-_

_-¡Corran, antes de que Shadow les gane!-_

_-Ok, Jake ¡¿estas listo para la posible más grande aventura de esta tierra?!-_

_-Más que listo viejo, es...-_

_-¡HORA DE AVENTURA!-dijeron ambos con los puños en lo alto, recogieron sus cosas y salieron de la casa._

_Con las miradas al frente y llenos de confianza. Finn tomó su siempre confiable espada de sangre de demonio, también buscaba dentro de la mochila su simbólico gorro blanco con orejas de oso, sacó un gorro pero no era suyo. Este era más redondo, suave y olía dulce. Adornado con unas largas orejas de conejo._

_-Fionna...-susurro, sacudió su cabeza para ahuyentar su tristeza, respiró profundo y lo volvio a guardar en su mochila._

_-El castillo de la princesa está al frente-_

_-Muy bien, no hay que cometer ningún error-llegaron a la entrada principal y esta salió disparada tras una explosión al igual que Finn y Jake. Los guardias salían corriendo, algunos cubriéndose las heridas y arrastrando a sus compañeros._

_-¿...que fue eso?-Preguntó Finn._

_-El...castillo...-a Jake le costaba trabajo hablar, el humo no dejaba respirar._

_-Llegamos tarde-Finn se levantó, sacó su espada y camino al castillo._

_-Espera...Finn-_

_-Oh ahí estas Finn-_

_-Shadow...-musito._

_-Lamento tanta violencia, las cosas no salieron como planee-_

_-¿Que hiciste con la princesa?-_

_-Calma, esta bien, no estoy interesado en hacerle daño. Por ahora-Shadow miro a Finn esperando su primer ataque, ninguno se movía, solo intercambiaban miradas-que esperas. Aquí me tienes-_

_-No seré yo el que ataque primero-_

_-¡Entonces seré yo!-Shadow extendió la mano y un rayo __golpeó a Finn, seguido de un puñetazo._

_-Finn!-grito Jake._

_-¡Siéntate perro!-un árbol le cayó encima a Jake-odio que me interrumpan, yo no quería hacer tanto caos, tan sólo tomaría lo que vine a buscar y me iría. Pero hay ciertas personas que complican las cosas, intentando detenerme. Y fracasan-_

_-los idiotas siempre existirán y es nuestro trabajo ponerlos en su lugar-Finn trataba de levantarse después del ataque, con mucha dificultad y algunas quemaduras._

_-¿Como? ¿Todavía sigues vivo?-_

_-No moriré en manos de un idiota que al final perderá todo-_

_-¿de casualidad no te mordiste la lengua? Perdiste tu hogar, tus amigos y a la chica que amabas ¿como? Por un simple golpe en la cabeza-_

_-¿Como lo sabes?-_

_-yo lo vi, tu batalla "inesperada", Te dirijas de regreso a casa cuando un hombre lobo te atacó, te descuidaste, caíste y te golpeó en la cabeza. ¿Y sabes quien se lo ordenó? Yo-_

_-No es cierto-_

_-A esto me refería cuando dije que te observaba. Pero aguanta hay más-shadow río-más te vale que me pongas atención, también vi cuando fionna te dejo, la vi guardando sus cosas, escribiendo la carta y cruzando el portal-_

_-Cállate...-_

_-No, no, espera falta la mejor parte. También vi el momento en el que murió. ¿Sabes quien la asesino? FUI YO!-_

_-¡CALLATE...!-shadow golpeó a Finn en el estómago._

_-No grites, lastimas mis oídos. Debo decirte una última cosa, que ella me pidió que te dijera...ayúdame, por favor-Finn lloraba arrodillado en el suelo-ahora, ya tengo una de las cosas que necesito, si me vas a detener más vale. Que lo hagas pronto, hasta luego._

_Poco después, en un hospital. __  
_

_-Ya es tarde. Lo supo de la peor manera-dijo Jake._

_-No debía de ser así, ¿como lo tomó?-Preguntó Gumball._

_-Tu cómo crees genio-_

_-Lo siento, debimos haberle dicho. Hubiese sido lo mejor-_

_-Ya no importa, para ponerle fin a esto hay que encontrar los cetros y encerrar a Shadow-despues de que Shadow se fue, Jake logró recuperarse después de que el árbol le cayera encima. Tomo a Finn y se lo llevo directo al dulce Reino. El y Gumball estaban en el laboratorio, Finn dormía en un cuarto conectado a un respirador, pero no era el único dentro de la habitación. Alguien mojada un trapo y se lo puso el la cabeza._

_-...auch...duele-_

_-lo siento-Finn abrió los ojos, una niña estaba junto a él exprimiendo el trapo, luego se lo volvió a poner. _

_-¿Eh?-_

_-Te pongo un trapo mojado para quitarte la fiebre-_

_-Gracias...¿Dónde estoy?-_

_-En un hospital, te gustan mucho ¿verdad?-_

_-¿Porque lo dices?-__  
_

_-Gumball dice que eres demasiado torpe y terminas mal herido, también dice que te gusta sufrir-_

_-Con que eso dice. Jejeje...tal vez tenga razón, por cierto me llamo Finn ¿y tu?-_

_-No, yo no me llamo Finn-_

_-Jejeje...me refiero a que como te llamas-_

_-Ah soy Sofía, mucho gusto-la pequeña le extendió la mano a Finn._

_**HOOOOLA GENTE BONITA QUE NUNCA DEJA REVIEWS PERO QUE SI LE CADA CAPÍTULO, O ESO ES LO QUE CREO, PERDÓN LA TARDANZA ME OBSESIÓNE CON EL FIC uno de los cuatro Y DESCUIDE LOS DEMÁS, AHORA TRABAJARÉ MÁS EN ESTE Y EN EL OTRO sacred treasure SEAN PACIENTES, CABE MENCIONAR QUE ACTUALIZE PARA NO SER RESPONSABLE DE UN SUICIDIO...HASTA LUEGO :3**_


	4. Chapter 4

Golpes y sorpresas.

-Ese es un lindo nombre, ¿quien te lo puso?-le Preguntó Finn a la niña.

-Mi mamá-su voz era muy adorable y tímida.

-Que bien, oye...-Gumball entró a la habitación.

-Aquí estas sofi, ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?-

-Si, le coloque un trapo húmedo cada diez minutos, limpie algunas heridas y vigile el ritmo cardíaco-Finn se sorprendió, no tenía idea de que una niña que aparentaba cinco años pudiera decir y hacer tales cosas.

-Que buena niña eres, ve con la enfermera pastelillo para que te enseñe nuevas formas de curación-

-Está bien, hasta luego Finn-dijo sacudiendo su diminuta mano.

-Si hasta luego-Sofia salió y Gumball cerró la puerta con seguro.

-¿Cuantas veces debo salvarte el pellejo?-Preguntó muy serio.

-ah con que tu me salvaste. Te equivocas la doctora fue la que me salvo, no tu.

-este hospital es mio por si no lo sabias, agradece que no te cobro sus honorarios.

-wow ¿desde cuando te crecieron las bolas de chicle para regañarme Gumball? Yo no te debo nada, así que dejame en paz, ya me voy a ir.

-Eso espero, solo causas problemas-gumball cruzó los brazos, Finn frunció el entre cejo.

-No quieres empezar algo que OBVIAMENTE no terminarás.

-si no lo termino al menos dejo en claro que no permitiré que me trates como escoria. ¿Que quieres, Que te trate como rey? No te lo mereces, tu fuiste el culpable-Finn se levantó de la cama y golpeó a Gumball en la cara.

-¡Crees que no lo sé, todos los días pienso en lo que pude haber hecho!-Finn se arrancaba las vendas y las partes enyesadas-muchos como tu me apuntan con el dedo gritándome el más grande error de mi vida, no porque eres un príncipe me impide romperte la cara-

-¡Me arrebataste a la persona que más amaba!-Gumball empujó a Finn.

-¡todos amabamos a Fionna! ella se enamoró de mi y yo de ella, era mi trabajo protegerla a toda costa, en las buenas y en las malas. ¡¿Y tú que hacías?!-Finn busco su mochila y sacó el gorro de Fionna-si realmente la amabas, hubieras luchado por ella, tratar de quitármela de mis brazos, este gorro que vez en mi mano, es la prueba de que a pesar de lo que le hice, ¡SEGUÍA AMANDOME!-todos en el hospital voltearon a ver la puerta donde estaban Finn y Gumball; su discusión podía oírla todo el hospital y entre ellos un chico se interesó en seguir escuchando.

-¡¿Como lo sabes?! Si lo que dices es verdad, se hubiera quedado hasta que recuperaras la memoria, no se hubiera deprimido, no hubiera sufrido ¡y no hubiera muerto! -Finn se abalanzó sobre Gumball, comenzó la pelea entre ellos, rodaron por todo el pasillo, lanzando golpe tras golpe. Ellos peleaban para ver quien tenía la razón. Cayeron por las escaleras, llevándose con ellos una pila de sillas de ruedas. Finn quedo sobre Gumball forcejeando para alcanzar su rostro.

-Un afeminado príncipe como tú no sabría como protegerla-dijo logrando alcanzar su cuello. Finn comenzó a estrangularlo.

-Un idiota como tu la expondría a mayores riesgos-

-Finn ya es suficiente!-Jake apareció e intervino en la pelea, detrás de él apareció la última persona que Finn y Jake quisieran encontrarse.

-Sepárense ya-Marshall tomo a Gumball por la cintura y lo jalo.

-Está bien, ya me calme-Finn se sentó en el piso.

-¿Que haces aquí Marshall?-Preguntó Gumball.

-Escuche que Finn estaba aquí y quería...-

-¿Que? ¿Venir a terminar el trabajo del rosado?-interrumpió Finn.

-No, aunque no soy el único, todos los príncipes de Aaa lo quieren hacer. ¿Porque demonios se pelean?-

-como tu dices Marshall, al igual que todos, yo se que Finn tuvo la culpa-

-Esa no es excusa para golpearlo-

-Claro que sí y lo sabes-

-No tiene sentido que me quede en donde no me quieren, vámonos Jake-Finn se levantó y camino hacia la salida.

-de repente te recuperaste hermanito. Está bien Finn, vámonos a casa-Jake se convirtió en perro gigante, Finn se subió en el y se fueron.

-¿Que haces imbécil rosado?-Marshall empujó a Gumball.

-Cállate chupa sangre-

Finn una vez que llegaron a poca distancia de la casa le pidió a Jake que se detuviera. El acepto y bajo con cuidado a Finn

-¿Que ocurre?-

-¿Jake que hacían esos dos ahí en el hospital? En especial Marshall.

-el hospital es de Gumball aunque no quieras, y Marshall aun debe ir a sus terapias después de la golpiza que tu y...que tu le diste.

-lo de Gumball me cuesta aceptarlo pero tienes razón. Marshall; el si no tiene ningún motivo además de la muerte de Fionna, para venir ¿porque ahora?-

-No tengo idea, solo ignorarlo-

-no puedo hacer eso tu más que nadie ya lo sabes. Tengo un horrible dolor en las piernas-

-Para que te quitaste el yeso-

-fue por el calor del momento, Gumball me hace enojar en formas que no conoces-Jake ayudo a Finn a caminar, con trabajo podía moverse. Repentinamente Finn se detuvo-espera. Mira-señaló a la entrada de la casa/árbol.

-¿Que? ¿Dónde?-

-En la puerta de nuestra casa-

-No veo nada-

-Hay alguien parado en frente de la puerta, ¿esperabas una visita?-

-No, vamos a ver quien es-se acercaron, y le tocaron el hombro a la persona-¿que se le ofrece...?-volteo, Finn no podía creer quien era.

-estoy buscando a mi padre-

-No es cierto-musitó Finn-no puede ser ella-

-¿Tu padre?-

-Si, me dijeron que aquí vive-

-¿Cual es tu nombre jovencita?-

-Bonnie-

-Espera, espera ¿dijiste Bonnie?-Preguntó Finn.

-Si-

-¿Que ocurre Finn...?-el le cubrió la boca a Jake.

-permítenos un segundo-ambos se alejaron-estoy en problemas Jake, esa chica la conozco-

-¿le debes dinero?-

-No, ella es mi hija-

-...finn por favor deja de hacer bromas, estamos en una situación no muy agradable.

-Sshh...-Finn volteo a ver a Bonnie, ella seguía esperando-escucha, la vez que hicimos un fuerte de cojines, creo que viaje a un nuevo mundo hecho de Cojines, ahí conocí a una princesa llamada Rosaline y...pues, ya te has de imaginar lo demás- (para mayor infomacion vean el capitulo "puhoy-fantasia de cojines")

-¿A caso tu y esa princesa?-Finn se sonrojo-ay hermanito, hermanito. Como es posible que en un mundo diferente me hayas salido con tu domingo siete cuando aquí no podías ni hablarle a la dulce princesa-

-Es que no sabía si era real o un sueño prohibido-

-Pues esa chica es prueba suficiente de que era real-

-Ya lo sé, ¿que hago?-

-Toma la responsabilidad-

-Estoy muy nervioso. Ya se, no le digas nada primero hay que saber que es lo que quiere-

-De acuerdo, pero al final le dirás la verdad-

-...hay veces que detesto. Pues ya que, ¡oye Bonnie!-

-¿Si?-

-¿Tienes tiempo para comer algo? Nosotros invitamos-

-Ehm...si, claro-Jake abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a la inesperada invitada, tomaron asiento en la cocina y Finn preparó unos huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja. (si ya se, muy simple)

-¿Y para que buscas a tu padre?-Preguntó Jake.

-Tengo que decirle algo importante-

-¿de que se trata?-

-Lo siento pero sólo se lo debo decir a el-

-No te preocupes somos sus amigos, tu padre se llama Finn ¿cierto?-

-Si ¿como lo sabes?-Finn miro a Jake tratando de decirle ¿que demonios haces?.

-Ya te lo dije somos sus amigos, confía en nosotros-

-Ok, entonces, mi madre la reina Rosaline me entrego un objeto muy valioso para nuestra gente; me dijo que por ningún motivo lo dejaría caer en manos equivocadas, hace algunos dias alguien trato de robarlo, despues de eso me mando a llevarselo al heroe de pueblo cojin, Finn el humano-Bonnie saco el objeto de la mochila-este es el cetro dorado de Shizen-Finn y Jake se levantaron de sus asientos.

-Jake...esto debe ser un sueño-

-No Finn, es real, ya tenemos un cetro-Jake se desmayo.

-Espera. El perro ¿te dijo Finn?

-ehm...si, ese es mi nombre.

-¿Que?-Bonnie se cubrió la boca con su mano-Estas bromeando-

-Es verdad, también se que tienes un hermano llamado Jay-

-¿...en serio eres mi padre?-Bonnie no sabía que decir, tan sólo se dejó guiar por sus sentimientos, se acercó lentamente a Finn, lo rodeo con sus brazos y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Finn-papá-susurro al momento que soltó una lágrima.

-Esto es muy extraño-pensó Finn, simplemente le correspondió el abrazo, mientras que Jake seguía desmayado.

QUE HERMOSO Y SORPRESIVO, NECESITO SALIR MÁS, GRACIAS POR LEER, NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS :3


	5. Chapter 5

_Hija del Rey fantasma_

_Finn estaba en la copa de la casa/árbol mirando el oscuro cielo, Adornado de brillantes estrellas, noches tan perfectas como esa lo hacían sentir bien, también olvidaba sus problemas aunque sea por unos minutos._

_-¿No puedes dormir?-Preguntó BMO._

_-Más o menos, vine a relajarme un poco-_

_-¿Esto es relajante?-_

_-Para mi lo es, el cómodo silencio y la maravillosa vista, es como estar dentro de un sueño-_

_-No se mucho sobre ellos, eh tenido uno de vez en cuando, es lo mismo que imaginar cosas ¿no? Me refiero a que, si yo imagino que todos son robots menos yo, ¿que lo diferencia de un sueño?-_

_-Que estas despierto-_

_-¿En serio?-BMO miro al cielo intentando ver lo que Finn veía-si. Es una linda noche-_

_-Lo es, dile a Jake que dormiré aquí arriba, que no se le olvide cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas y que vigile a Bonnie de vez en cuando-_

_-Si, se lo diré-BMO bajo y cerró la compuerta, paso el tiempo y dentro de la casa las luces se apagaron una por una. Jake se recostó en su cajón de siempre, Bonnie durmió en la habitación del tercer piso, en la cama individual de huéspedes; Finn de momento se despertó, respiraba muy agitado, limpio el sudor de su frente y las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. _

_-no otra vez. Hasta cuando tendré que soportar estas pesadillas-toco su frente con la yema de sus dedos-Fionna. _

_-¿Dónde está exactamente?-Finn escucho una voz, que era de un chico. _

_-Creo que es más adelante y luego giramos a la derecha-contesto otra, Finn se asomo pero no vio nada, Creía que aún estaba dormido. _

_-¿Como es?-volvió a preguntar la primera voz. _

_-Un árbol con partes de una casa-respondió la segunda sarcásticamente._

_-Ya pasamos muchos árboles y ninguno como el que dices-Finn tomó una cuerda, la ató a la chimenea y bajo hasta tocar tierra. _

_-Quien quiera que este aquí, déjese ver-hubo silencio, nadie salió-no les voy a hacer daño, solo quiero que me digan que buscan o que necesitan-se escucharon pasos cerca de Finn, el tomo del mango su espada esperando un ataque. _

_-solo estamos buscando una...¡ouch!-la segunda voz golpeó en el hombro a la primera. _

_-Nada en especial, solo estamos paseando-respondió la segunda voz. _

_-¿A media noche?-Finn aun no los podía ver-déjense ver, no les haré nada. Lo prometo-las voces susurraban, reían y se golpeaban entre sí. Finn esperaba pacientemente la respuesta, las voces dejaron de hablar, al momento que la luz de la luna salió de entre las nubes aparecieron unos chicos frente a Finn, pero no eran humanos; eran fantasmas__-¿Y Bien?-Preguntó Finn. Los chicos se miraron entre sí, se veían nerviosos, uno abrió la boca pero el otro respondió. _

_-¡buscamos a una persona! Que se llama Finn. Solo eso-Finn cruzó los brazos frunciendo el entre cejo. _

_-Escucha amigo, venimos de parte de la princesa fantasma, ella quiere hablar con ese chico, nada más-aclaro el segundo. _

_-¿la princesa fantasma? ¿Y les dijo para que?-_

_-No, solo que debíamos llevarlo donde vive y na vez ahí le explicaría todo-_

_-Bueno. Gracias por decirme, yo soy Finn-_

_-¿Tu eres Finn el humano?-_

_-Si, y ahora ¿que harán?-__tomaron a Finn de los brazos-¡¿oigan que hacen?!-_

_-la princesa vive lejos, tardaremos mucho si caminamos...-dijo un chico. _

_-...así que iremos volando-acompleto el segundo, se elevaron en camino a la casa de la princesa fantasma. Pasaron atreves de toda Ooo hasta llegar a un terreno baldío, descendieron en la entrada de un cementerio, caminaron varios kilómetros y se detuvieron en la lápida de la princesa. _

_-Este lugar me altera los nervios-pensó Finn, la princesa apareció sobre la lápida. _

_-Su majestad, hemos traído a Finn como lo pidió-_

_-Gracias, pueden retirarse-Finn se separó de los hombres, ellos se sumergieron en el suelo-lo siento por traerte a tales horas de la noche-_

_-Descuide princesa. ¿Para que me necesita?-la princesa tomo la mano derecha de Finn. _

_-Debo hablar de un asunto muy delicado contigo-musitó. _

_-¿De que se trata?-_

_-Hace tres días, varios de mis hombres hacían su rutina de vigilancia cuando notaron algo extraño-la princesa guió a Finn hasta una tumba del lado izquierdo de la suya-aquí encontramos esto-agarro lo que estaba encima de la tumba-Una mochila igual a la tuya-Finn la tomó-mira lo que tiene dentro-_

_-...son solo cosas que ocupa un guerrero-dijo después de revisarla._

_-Creemos que está mochila le pertenece a Fionna-la mochila cayó a los pies de Finn. _

_-¿Que?-_

_-Cuando una princesa muere, si lo desea su alma permanece en la tierra. Muchos de los fantasmas aquí se opusieron pero aun así, Fionna por ser un caso especial se le ofreció el mismo trato, ella acepto-_

_-Pero ¿porque no está su alma aquí?-_

_-Ese es el problema, hay una pequeña esperanza de que siga con vida-Finn estaba atónito._

_-No me digas que le crees Finn-dijo Jake, después de escuchar a la princesa Finn regreso a la casa/árbol y discutirlo con su hermano._

_-No sólo le creo, estoy seguro-_

_-Debes despertar Finn, es solo una teoría, deja ir a Fionna-_

_-¿Porque me dices esto Jake? Tu...¿ya lo sabias?-_

_-No lo creí importante, si te lo decía perderías el tiempo buscando una forma de revivirla-_

_-¡¿como pudiste ocultarme algo así?! ¡eres mi hermano, siempre me has apoyado!-_

_-¡porque es una locura!, una razón que te enloquecera; me duele decírtelo pero ella ya murió, no hay forma de regresaría a la vida. _

_-Claro que hay una forma, no existen los imposibles en nuestro mundo, ¡ya lo hemos hecho antes y lo volveré a hacer!-Finn corrió a su habitación y cerró con llave._

_-¡Finn, Finn abre!-_

_-Estoy harto de lo que dicen las personas, haré lo posible por traer a Fionna de regreso y si para eso tengo que abrir la puerta a los terrenos de la muerte. Que así sea-la puerta se abrio, Jake logró abrir la puerta del cuarto pero ya era tarde. Finn ya había cruzado, fue directo a la fortaleza de la muerte, paso el guardia y justo en la entrada se encontró con el. Con muerte. _

_-¿Finn el humano?-_

_-Hola muerte ¿cuanto tiempo?-_

_-mucho debo decir. ¿que haces aquí? -_

_-Busco a una persona que falleció hace un año, una chica de cabello rubio. Su nombre es Fionna. _

_-No sabría decirte, aquí vienen tantas personas que no me fijo en como se ven-_

_-¿estas bromeando verdad? Debes tener una lista de las personas que vienen aquí. Por favor muerte, es lo único que necesito de ti-_

_-el único que tiene esa información es el guardia y dudo mucho que quiera ayudarte después de que lo ignoraste y pasaste porque si. _

_-¡tienes que ayudarme, estoy desesperado!-Finn sujeto a muerte de su camisa-¡por favor!-_

_-ya te dije que no puedo, así que sueltame-muerte empujó a Finn, llamo al guardia y este saco a Finn por la fuerza. P__ero Finn no se rindió, siguiendo buscando en todo el lugar lleno de esperanza, era una sola oportunidad y no la iba a desperdiciar, de momento se detuvo._

_-¿Por que me estas siguiendo?-dijo volteando a todos lados-deja de esconderte, no te haré daño-_

_-¿Como sabias que te seguía?-pregunto alguien pero nadie salio. _

_-No lo sabía, lo dije al azar y caíste-_

_-...tuviste suerte. ¿Que hace un humano vivo en estas tierras?-_

_-Estoy buscando a alguien muy importante para mi-_

_-¿Una chica verdad?-_

_-Si-_

_-Todos buscan lo mismo, siempre es la misma razón por la que alguien hace una estupidez como esta-_

_-ella es la única que vale la pena hacerlo-Finn corrió hacia un árbol seco__-¡Aquí estas!-grito, saltando en frente de...Una chica-creí que serias más aterradora-_

_-No deberías decirle eso a una chica, en especial una que no conoces-_

_-Eso se puede arreglar, soy Finn-extendió su mano. _

_-Isabel-dijo con una sonrisa._

_**LOS TERRENOS DE LA MUERTE SON DE TEMER, AÚN FALTA ALGO IMPACTANTE, SI TENGO TIEMPO, ESCRIBO EL PROX. CAPÍTULO HOY MISMO, GRACIAS POR LEER, NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS :3**_


	6. Chapter 6

_El calabozo_

_Finn se alejo del arbol; la chica llamada Isabel se levantó, sacudió la tierra de sus piernas y trasero, paso un mechón de su rojizo cabello por detrás de su oreja derecha y miro con sus azules ojos a Finn. No sabía porque estaba tan nervioso, no era temor, no era asombro y mucho menos amor, ese sentimiento le parecía familiar. _

_-¿Porque me estabas siguiendo?-logró preguntar Finn, había muchas mas preguntas revolviendose en su cabeza, sintió de pronto un escalofrío. _

_-Hace unos minutos escuche tu "plática" con la muerte, todo lo que dijiste fue muy convincente quiero ayudarte-_

_-¿Ayudarme? No se. Apenas te conocí que tal si me llevas a una trampa o pero aun me materias, todos de donde vengo tratan de hacerlo-Finn se sintió desmoralizado. _

_-¿como que todos?-_

_-Es una larga historia. Mejor olvídalo. _

_-Confía en mi, creo que ya debes saberlo pero te lo diré de todos modos. Soy igual que tu, una aprendiz-_

_-Ah entonces...¡¿QUE?! ¿Eres una aprendiz?-_

_-Si, en serio ¿no lo sabias?-_

_-Escuche algo sobre los demás aprendices pero luego me desmaye y creo que lo olvide-Finn se rasco la cabeza, se avergonzo al decir eso. _

_-No eres muy inteligente ¿verdad?-_

_-Claro que soy inteligente, la razón es que hace algún tiempo sufrí un accidente que me causó amnesia, debido a eso mi memoria esta algo afectada-_

_-Si...bueno eso no importa ahora, se de un lugar al que nadie entra más que la muerte, es como un sótano; el es muy discreto cuando quiere ir ahí, supongo que algo debe ocultar-_

_-¿como sabes eso?-_

_-muerte es muy misterioso, hace varios meses creí que estaba involucrado en la resurrección del traidor, así que lo seguía a todos lados cada día, las veinticuatro horas pero nunca pase mas allá de la primera puerta. _

_-ok y ¿por donde se entra a ese sotano?-_

_-Mirando de frente la fortaleza de la muerte, del lado izquierdo hay una compuerta, entramos y bajamos por muchas, muchas, escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta gigante de acero-_

_-Estoy rodeado de puertas, las voy a echar abajo, vamos-así comenzaron la búsqueda de la verdad, podrían ser mitos, teorías o una realidad, si llegara a ser mentira ya no habría porque creer en lo que dice la gente, Finn no podía dejar de pensar en que Isabel lo iba a traicionar; su deseo de encontrar a Fionna era más grande que todo lo demás, encontraron la compuerta como había dicho Isabel, la abrieron y efectivamente habían miles de escalones que bajaban con el típico diseño del caracol. Finn sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda, el fue el primero en bajar con Isabel cerrando la compuerta detrás de él; inmediatamente aparecieron diminutas flamas para iluminar el recorrido, el sonido de sus zapatos golpeando el suelo era lo único que se escuchaba, imitando el tic tac de un reloj, Isabel no pudo aguantar más y le pregunto a Finn. _

_-¿cuán importante es esa persona para ti?-Finn tardó en responder. _

_-Demasiado-se limitó a decir_

_-ella...murió ¿verdad?-Finn se detuvo y miro a Isabel molesto-lo siento, no debí preguntar eso, solo quiero saber la razón porque la buscas. _

_-...ella era más que una chica para mi. Era mi amiga, compañera de aventuras. Mi prometida-reanudó el descenso. _

_-tu prometida eh. Debió haber sido muy difícil para ti. _

_-mucho. Si __la encontramos me quitaría un gran peso de encima y podría vivir sin remordimiento-_

_-¡__Aquí es!-Grito Isabel, llegaron en el momento adecuado ya que Isabel no quería seguir hablando del tema, creía que se estaba pasando de curiosa; la puerta yacía frente a ellos, viéndola de cerca parecía no tener fin por lo alto que esta era. Finn suspiro de alivio. _

_-¿Como la abrimos?-Preguntó._

_-creo que hay un Pasaje en algún lado, del tamaño adecuado para personas normales-respondió Isabel pasando sus manos por la superficie de la puerta, Finn hacia lo mismo; de pronto un hoyo emergió de la inmensa estructura. _

_-Isabel. Mira-dijo Finn._

_-Parece que nos invitan a entrar-_

_-Entonces aceptemos-Finn entró al hoyo seguido de Isabel, no había nada de luz dentro y tampoco sabían como empezar, el hoyo se cerró detrás de ellos dejándolos en la temible oscuridad. _

_-Finn ¿donde estas? no distingo nada-Isabel estaba muy nerviosa, extendió las manos buscando a su compañero. _

_-estoy a tu izquierda-toco el hombro de Isabel-no te alejes de mí, podríamos perdernos-la agarro de su mano, en la oscuridad obviamente no se notaba pero Isabel se había sonrojado-te tengo. Ahora ¿que hacemos?-_

_-eh...pues q-que tal si empezamos a ca-caminar-su nerviosismo era evidente. _

_-esta bien, trata de caminar al mismo paso que yo. A la de tres; una, dos, tres-caminaron a tintas buscando algo que les ayudará, Isabel tropezó y Finn la agarro de la cintura para evitar que cayera, los nervios de Isabel se dispararon por los cielos__-¿Que es eso?-_

_-¿Dónde?-_

_-Ahí en frente. Parece una silueta-_

_-...creo que la veo-una silueta color gris apareció frente a ellos, tan parecida a la sombra de un humano, alzó un brazo y les hizo una señal para que lo siguieran._

_-Estoy loco ó ¿quiere que lo sigamos?-_

_-Quiere que lo sigamos-afirmó Isabel, Finn la soltó y camino al frente-espera Finn, no sabemos lo que quiere-dijo al momento lo agarro de la mano._

_-Suéltame Isabel, si el sabe donde ir, lo seguiré-_

_-pero...bien-solo lo siguieron, parecía muy distante pero lograban verlo, caminaron y caminaron, no se podía ver por donde, luego aquella silueta se expandía más y más pareciendo un gigante. _

_-Me esta empezando a dar miedo-dijo Isabel._

_-No eres la única-en el pie izquierdo de la sombra brillaba una pequeña luz, Finn e Isabel lo notaron y era una entrada._

_-Esto es...¡¿el calabozo?!-Isabel no lo podía creer. _

_-Ya era hora, entremos-Finn cruzó la abertura, Isabel dudo por un minuto pero al final también cruzó; dentro había un pasillo de muchos metros de largo, con puertas de madera a los lados-estúpidas puertas. Tu revisa las del lado derecho y yo el izquierdo. _

_-ok-y de ahí se dedicaron a revisar una por una las puertas, dentro solo había una cama con una almohada pero sin sábanas, Finn ya había llegado a la mitad del pasillo, sin señal de vida alguna, la ultima puerta que había abierto, la cerro de un azote. _

_-¿Cuantas celdas hay?-se preguntó fastidiado. _

_-No tengo idea, solo sigamos-de la nada escucharon un gemido. _

_-¿Que es eso?-_

_-¡ya dejame en paz! ¡callate!-ese mismo gemido lo había escuchado antes, en sus sueños y alucinaciones, ya no lo soportaba mas-¡¿que quieres?!-_

_-...ayudame...por favor...-dijo la voz, Finn se estremeció. Esa voz no era una alucinación ¿como lo sabía? Sencillo, jamás le dicho un "por favor". _

_-...¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!-_

_-¡Finn, espera!-Isabel lo siguió, corrían por los pasillos buscando la voz que les llamaba, aun se escuchaba pidiendo ayuda-¡Espera Finn no sabemos quien puede ser!-_

_-yo lo sé y ¡no voy a dejar que se me escape otra vez!-Finn entró a una habitación, prendió la luz. Lo que vio destrozó su corazón. _

_-¿Finn...eres tu? -_

_-¿como es esto...?-_

_-oye Finn se supone que...-Isabel miro dentro de la habitación-...por Glob-_

_-Llegaste...a salvarme. _

_-...Fionna-musitó Finn. La chica más importante en su vida, su prometida, estaba amarrada como si estuviera crucificada, con la ropa rasgada y llena de cicatrices por todo el cuerpo. Finn estaba lleno de ira y frustración, la barrera que lo separaba de la locura se desmoronó, aunque no era momento de perder el control; primero estaba la seguridad de Fionna-espera te voy a bajar-__sus manos de Finn temblaban. Desató los nudos que la aprisionada dejándola caer en sus brazos, acarició delicadamente la cara de Fionna con su mano. _

_-hola…Finn…-_

_-Fionna...estas viva...-solo pudo decir eso. _

_-sabia que vendrías-a Finn le era imposible responder, estaba feliz de haberla encontrado, lloraba y sus lagrimas caían en la cara de Fionna-me estas mojando. _

_-lo siento...es que ya te extrañaba. _

_-oye Finn, alguien viene-advirtió Isabel. _

_-si...espera un segundo fionna-saco una sabana y cubrió a Fionna, la sombra de una persona se asomo afuera de la puerta, seguido de su dueño. Muerte. _

_-no deben estar aquí-dijo con su profunda voz. _

_-¿que hace esta chica aquí con tales heridas?-pregunto Isabel._

_-eso no les incumbe, déjenla y largense. _

_-¡no, nos trates como si fueramos idiotas! ¡RESPONDE! ¿que hace Fionna aquí?-_

_-calma Finn, son asuntos del inframundo. _

_-¡NO ME JODAS! ¡ESTAS A PUNTO DE MORIR NO MUERTO!-_

_-solo hago lo que normalmente hago-Finn lo golpeo tan fuerte que le tiro la quijada._

_-¡FUE UNA ADVERTENCIA, AHORA DILO TODO!-_

_-esa chica fue traída en esas condiciones, yo solo la mantenía aquí, hasta que regresaran por ella-_

_-aun después de que te dije que la estaba buscando, me mentiste ¡¿POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE!?-_

_-me pidieron no decir nada en relación con ella, fue un encargo de mi superior. _

_-superior. Deja de hablar como si fueras un militar, no eres mas que una rata que hace lo que le ordenan por simples migajas ¿quien te lo ordeno?-muerte dudo, al final no tuvo más remedio que decirle a Finn. _

_-Alexander Shadow-Finn agarro a muerte de la cabeza y se la apretó hasta que se quebró. El resto del cuerpo al tocar el suelo se desintegró. _

_-¡¿Finn pero que hiciste?!-_

_-nadie lastima a mi fionna…-la mirada de finn cambio-…ahora shadow sufrirá-_

_NECESITO UN TIEMPO DE TOTAL RELAJACIÓN, COMENZAMOS LA PARTE MÁS FRUSTRANTE.__  
__GRACIAS POR LEER, NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS :3_


	7. Chapter 7

_Desesperación_

_Finn tomo a Fionna en sus brazos, ella se aferró al cuello de el, no le importo el pisar el polvo que dejo el cuerpo de Muerte al desintegrarse, Isabel simplemente los siguio; después de abandonar el inframundo, llevaron a Fionna a una clínica privada en Ooo. En cuanto Finn le dio los datos personales de Fionna a la enfermera pastelillo literalmente todos los seres de Ooo se enteraron de la condición en la que estaba Fionna. No tardó el que Jake fuera al hospital para asegurarse de que las noticias eran ciertas; llego a la clínica, entro en la habitación donde estaban su hermano acompañando a su ya estable prometida, Jake le pidió que dijera lo que había sucedido. Terminada la historia no podía creer lo que había sucedido, admitió el haberse equivocado y se disculpo con Finn, no pudo evitar preguntar si Cake, la hermana de Fionna, ya sabía que no murió; Finn negó y sin pensarlo dos veces Jake fue a decirle a cake donde estaba Fionna, pasaron las horas y Finn no se alejaba de ella, tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía volvería a desaparecer. La doctora mantecado entro, cuando encontró a Finn se sorprendió. _

_-¿aun sigues aquí Finn? No tienes de que preocuparte, ella estará bien, solo necesita descansar-_

_-si doctora pero no me iré hasta que Fionna se sienta mejor, recuperare todo el tiempo que no la vi justo ahora. Esperare-el teléfono que Finn traía en la mochila comenzó a vibrar, lo saco y contestó la llamada-¿que paso?-_

_-Hola Finn-era Isabel-¿como esta Fionna? _

_-Hola Isabel, ya esta mejor a como la encontramos, la doctora dice que solo debe descansar. _

_-me alegro mucho. Oye, Jake me pidió que te llamara para decirte que Cake esta en camino. _

_-esta bien, gracias Isabel, si ocurre algo no dudes en llamarme. Adiós-colgó, Fionna se movió pero no despertó, la enfermera pastelillo se asomo por la puerta y le indico a Finn que la siguiera, el se levantó obedeciendo a la enfermera. _

_-Finn, en recepción hay dos personas pidiendo ver a Fionna-le dijo una vez afuera. _

_-¿de quienes se tratan?-_

_-son Gumball y Marshall ¿los conoces?-Finn desenfundo su espada de sangre y bajo rápidamente. Cuando los vio les apunto con la espada viéndolos con desprecio. _

_-¿que hacen aquí?-_

_-pues que más, queremos ver a Fionna-respondió Gumball._

_-No. Larguense. _

_-por favor Finn, no nos hagas esto, tenemos derecho a saber como esta. _

_-¿ustedes tienen derecho, dijiste?-rió por lo bajo-esto no es una democracia, no me puedes demandar algo que no te daré, lo diré una vez más ¡LÁRGUENSE!-__Gumball empujó a Finn intentando pasar, Finn lo agarro del brazo, lanzándolo de regreso y estrellándose con Marshall-¡no es no Gumball!-_

_-No quieres empezar Finn-le advirtió Gumball levantándose del suelo. _

_-¿O que? ¿Tú lo terminarás? No tienes las agallas-_

_-Déjalo Gumball, regresaremos luego-intervino Marshall._

_-esto no se quedara así Finn. Vámonos ya-salieron de la clínica frustrados e iracundos, Cake paso a un lado de ellos, les saludo pero no respondieron, alcanzó a ver a Finn y estiró su brazo para detenerlo. _

_-¿donde esta mi hermana?-le pregunto. _

_-sígueme-Finn la guió a la habitación, abrió la puerta con delicadeza, se hizo a un lado dejando a Cake entrar primero, ella al ver a Fionna recostada se dejó caer de rodillas; __comenzó a llorar, gateo hasta llegar a ella y le tomó la mano, le dio un gentil beso esperando que Fionna le respondiera. _

_-ella eh...esta dormida, su condición es estable, no tiene daños internos, huesos rotos...-_

_-gracias humanito-interrumpió, Finn solo le sonrió. _

_-era mi deber traerla de vuelta ¿no? Tu...no tienes nada que agradecer-después llegaron los demás amigos de Finn, los de Fionna y casi todo el reino, los pueblos celebraron, les mandaron regalos, cartas de apoyo, todo un regocijo; cada noche, Finn y Cake se quedaban a dormir en la habitación, querían estar ahí cuando despertará Fionna, tenían lo necesario en la clínica: un baño, comida y los hijos de Cake les traían ropa limpia, su devoción era muy grande. Un sábado por la tarde, era el turno de Jake quedarse un rato con ellos, abrió la puerta y Cake paso corriendo al lado de el._

_-¿que le ocurre?-le pregunto a Finn._

_-estaba esperándote para poder ir al baño, así que prepárate para un regaño en cuanto regrese-Jake puso los ojos en blanco y tomo asiento, volteo hacia Finn quien no dejaba de ver a Fionna, se le podía notar la satisfacción en su mirada, las cinco charolas sobre un cajón junto a el, eran señal de que se estaba recuperando._

_-¿como es posible que rechaces mi comida y no la del hospital? _

_-lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de que las deje ahí, el hambre regreso a mi de golpe, como si no hubiera comido en dos semanas._

_-de hecho fueron dos meses, me alegra que ya estés mejor. ¿__Como sabias que estaba en el inframundo?-_

_-No lo sabía, actúe por instinto, si en verdad estaba muerta le pediría a la muerte que la trajera de vuelta, como lo hizo con la planta de la princesa ¿recuerdas?- Jake asintió, Finn se levantó de la silla muy serio-la muerte nos traicionó Jake, el sabía de Fionna y no nos lo dijo, ya no es nuestro aliado-_

_-Dijiste que Shadow le ordenó mantenerla cautiva, ¿dijo el porque?-_

_-No, lo mate antes de que lo dijera ó creo que esta muerto-_

_-Lo dudo, no puede haber mundo sin muerte-_

_-Ahora solo falta regresarlé el favor a Shadow, lo buscaré y lo haré sufrir-_

_-Digo lo mismo-el teléfono de Finn vibro otra vez._

_-¿Diga?...¿Donde? Vamos para allá, Jake hay problemas-_

_-¿Dónde?-_

_-El castillo de Gumball, starchi sonaba muy preocupado, dijo que varias personas estaban desapareciendo-_

_-¿crees que sea obra de Shadow?_

_-eso espero, ya tengo la oportunidad de regresarle el favor-Finn miro a Fionna-no hay de otra. Vamos-salieron de la clínica corriendo lo más rápido que podían, llegaron pero todo el reino estaba intacto, con la dulce gente yendo y viniendo por las calles, no había ni una señal de peligro._

_-¿No dijiste que estaban desapareciendo las personas del reino?-Preguntó Jake._

_-Si, starchi no me mentiría, hay que ir al castillo-Finn no quería verle la cara a Gumball después de lo sucedido, aún así entraron a registrar y proteger el castillo, caminaron en todos los pasillos, entraron en todos los cuartos, hablaron con los bananaguardias pero no encontraron nada extraño, solo faltaba el laboratorio de Gumball._

_-Toca-le dijo Jake a Finn, pero no lo hizo, Finn entró como si nada._

_-¡Gumball!-grito_

_-Eres muy discreto-_

_-Calla Jake-de la nada unos anillos volaron hacia ellos, los rodearon y capturaron._

_-¿Que es esto?-Gumball salió-¡¿que te ocurre?!-_

_-Eh tenido suficiente, debes desaparecer-_

_-¿Habla en serio?-se pregunto Jake._

_-le facilitará el trabajo a Shadow si los mato ahora-_

_-¡¿Estas de su lado maldito rosado?!-_

_-Si, hace varias horas hicimos un trato justo y no sólo yo-una de las grandes estructuras del laboratorio se movia, al final tenia algo puntiagudo, resulto seruno de los Láser que usaban para defenderse, se abrio una compuerta y salio una persona._

_-Hola Finn-_

_-¡MARSHALL!-Finn estaba realmente furioso-¡ERES UN CABRON!-_

_-callate y solo muere-presionó el botón y el Láser se disparo, una gran explosión derribo la torre en donde estaban, todos los ciudadanos observaban, Marshall salió volando del lugar transformado en un monstruo con Gumball sentado en su hombro derecho.  
_

_-¿Crees que están muertos?-pregunto Marshall.  
_

_-Si. Ese láser es el más letal que tengo-las nubes negras emergían sin parar del interior de lo que era la torre, un pequeño viento soplaba tratando de disipar las nubes, se hizo más intenso; comenzó a girar formando un tornado, con un siseo las nubes negras desaparecieron, en su lugar había una luz azul que brillaba intensamente, se movió en dirección a ellos lentamente._

_-¿Que es eso?-se preguntó Gumball, la luz ya estaba frente a ellos, dentro de ella se notaba una silueta, bajo su brillo dejando ver a Finn._

_-Van a pagar por eso-dijo con su voz distorsiónada.  
_

_-¿como es que sobreviviste?-le pregunto Marshall.  
_

_-Tengo mis métodos-Finn levantó un dedo que tenia el anillo azul, de los cinco que traía Fionna cuando peleó contra Finn, aquella vez que se dejó dominar por el poder; debajo de el subía otra luz pero de color verde, se detuvo al lado de Finn-¿estas listo Jake?-_

_-Claro-Jake tenía el anillo verde en su mano izquierda-desearan no haber hecho eso-Jake se dirigió directo a Gumball, le dio un puñetazo directo a la barbilla, antes de perder la conciencia retocedio dos pasos y resbalo de la espalda de Marshall; el por ser demonio era el más peligroso, asi que debian de guardar sus energias para luchar contra el. Marshall regreso a su estado normal, Finn y Jake se reunieron otra vez, se miraron por varios segundos aguardando por el momento adecuado, se pusieron en guardia y reiniciaron el combate. A lo lejos se podían ver ondas de aire expandiéndose por cada golpe que daban, Marshall golpeo el rostro de Finn y lo arrojo contra Jake.  
_

_-intenten destruirme ahora-_

_-¡Ya lo hice antes y lo volveré a hacer!-grito, sacudió la cabeza y voló hacia el-¡te iras directamente al limbo!-Finn congeló sus brazos y piernas, los quebró con un golpe, Jake uso su poder para abrir un portal, mientras Finn lo golpeaba de cuerpo entero asi no pondria regenerarse o poner resistencia._

_-¡Está listo Finn!-le aviso Jake.  
_

_-¡No, no lo hagas!-suplico Marshall viendo el portal._

_-Es tarde para disculparse-Finn agarro a Marshall con ambas manos, lo levanto a la altura de su cabeza para lanzarlo dentro, Marshall trataba de escaparse pero era inutil, Finn tomo fuerza para lanzarlo cuando inesperadamente alguien lo golpeó._

_-¡Finn!-grito Jake._

_-Tardaste mucho Finn-Alexander ¿Que haces aquí?-_

_-No dejaré que metas a mi hermano al limbo-Finn y Jake estaban impactados._

_-¿Tu hermano?-shadow cubrio con una esfera a Finn cancelando sus poderes, dejo de volar y comenzó a caer, por suerte Jake lo atrapó antes de llegar al suelo-Lo dije, Tardaste demasiado-dentro del saco de Shadow se veian dos largos tubos dorados en su costado derecho, los tomo y se los mostro a Finn y Jake. Eran dos de los cuatro cetros sagrados-soy casi invencible, estoy a tan sólo dos cetros de abrir la puerta del genesis, ahora para ustedes una demostración del lo que sucedera si continuan metiendose en mi camino-alzó la mano derecha y apareció una gran bola de energía, con un ligero movimiento la bola cayó rapida y directamente bajo los pies de Finn y Jake. Al dulce reino, se escucho un gran estruendo y en el lugar donde cayo la esfera se formo una gran nube en forma de champiñon. Finn y Jake miraron aterrados, con un solo movimiento todo desapareció, un cráter fue lo único que quedó de ese grande y unico reino, se disponían a contraatacar pero ya no estaban Shadow y Marshall._

_-Es tarde, todo está perdido para el dulce reino-dijo Jake._

_-Regresemos dónde está Fionna-se fueron volando a toda velocidad. En ese momento comenzó la aniquilación, shadow ya se cobro sus primeras víctimas, quedan dos cetros.__  
__Llegaron pero todo estaba en orden, nada había pasado; Finn entró a la clínica, directamente fue a la habitación de Fionna, aún estaba recostada._

_-Que bien, no le paso nada _

_-Finn ¿que ocurrió? Escuche una clase de explosión-dijo la doctora mantecado, ella y la enfermera pastelillo estaban ahí._

_-...el dulce reino...ya no existe-Finn aparto la mirada._

_-¿Que...?-_

_-Shadow lo destruyó todo, no quedó nada-_

_-Eso es muy serio Finn, deja de bromear...-La enfermera agarro a Finn de los hombros, el ni siquiera la miraba-¡DIME QUE NO ES VERDAD! MI FAMILIA ESTÁ AHÍ, ¡DIME QUE ES MENTIRA!-Finn lo negó, la enfermera se arrodilló sollozando desesperada, la doctora la levantó y la abrazo._

_-Lo siento enfermera-_

_-¡Se supone que eres un héroe, confiamos en ti!-_

_-No diga eso enfermera-dijo la doctora._

_-No te preocupes Finn, detendremos a shadow-interrumpio Jake tratando de consolarlo, en ese momento Fionna despertó._

_-¿eres tu Finn? ¿Donde estas?-Finn se le acerco de un salto.  
_

_-Aquí-Fionna lo agarro de la mano._

_-Tienes que irte-_

_-Que dices, ¿donde?-_

_-Ella está en peligro. Sofía-_

_-no entiendo-_

_-shadow me capturo para que no interfiriera, Sofía es muy importante, además…-Fionna le toco la mejilla a Finn-…ella es nuestra hija-_

_GRACIAS POR LEER, NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS :3_


	8. Chapter 8

Eres mi bendición

Una vez mas, en el frío y duro suelo, Finn el humano estaba inconsciente, para Jake ya era casi rutinario lo miraba con un poco de lastima; Isabel entró a la habitación con el vaso de agua que le pidió Jake en la mano, se lo entrego, el le dio un sorbo y lo dejo a un lado en el suelo, por tercera ocasión trataría de despertar a su complicado hermano.

-¡Finn, Finn despierta!-decía Jake dándole pequeñas bofetadas, no aguanto más y le golpeo más fuerte.

-si quieres despertarlo tendrás que hacer mas que eso-dijo Isabel.

-¿como que?-

-usa el vaso de agua que te traje-le sugirio, Jake agarro el vaso y lo derramo en el rostro de Finn, solo así pudo reaccionar; el se enderezó jadeando, tratando de respirar, abrió los ojos y cuando vio a Jake frente a el, lo empujo furioso.

-¿¡que demonios haces!?-exclamó.

-¡tu que demonios haces! Hace dos días me entero que tienes dos hijos con una muchacha del pueblo cojín y ¿¡ahora Fionna!? ¡ERES PEOR QUE UN CONEJO!-no había palabras que describieran lo que sentía Jake, en su cabeza había una batalla de dos bandos. Uno: el estaba muy feliz de saber que su hermano por fin se había convertido en padre.  
Segundo (la parte mas grande): darse cuenta de lo descuidado que fue Finn al no protegerse, por esa y muchas mas razones lo mantenía alejado del nivel 15.

-no es para tanto, con "la muchacha" de pueblo cojín o sea Rosaline, me hice responsable de los niños, ¡lo de Sofía no lo sabia hasta ahora!-

-muy bien. muy bien, dejemos de gritarnos el uno al otro. Detengamonos a pensar la situación o mejor aun, esperemos a que Fionna despierte y que nos lo explique ¿ok?-

-me parece buena idea-

-chicos Fionna ya despertó-aviso Isabel.

-que oportuno-murmuró Jake. Ambos se le acercaron viendo como la chica de dorada cabellera abría los ojos.

-¿Fionna como te sientes?-preguntó Finn.

-¿estas aquí?-musitó-¡aqui estas!-afirmo después de verlo mas de cerca.

-es cierto lo que diji...-inesperadamente Fionna abofeteó a Finn, el estaba sorprendido-¿...porqué?-

-¿como te atreves a mostrarte después de lo que hiciste? ¡PASO UN AÑO ENTERO!-nadie decia ni una palabra, habia mucho silencio en la habitacion, Finn no podia responderle con tantas voces en su cabeza, diciéndole "tiene razón, aceptalo", después de un momento le dio otra bofetada pero del lado izquierdo-no te quedes callado ¡di algo!-

-yo...no se que decir. Solo que...lo siento-Fionna dejo salir un suspiro, acaricio su frente con la yema de sus dedos y sujeto la mano de Finn.

-eres un tonto. Pero eres mi tonto-Finn levanto la cara de entre las cobijas-acepto tu disculpa.

-gracias Fi, eso era lo que queria. Que me perdonaras, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-Fionna asintio-¿porque no me dijiste lo de Sofía?-Fionna tomo su tiempo para responder.

-estaba muy dolida, quería dejar pasar un tiempo y decírtelo, pero la idea de verte con Bonnie ya casado no me dejaba ¿encontraste mi gorro en tu mochila?-Finn abrió su mochila y lo saco de entre sus demás cosas

-si, aquí esta-

-yo lo deje ahí después de que te dijeron que había muerto-

-¿...y porque?-

-después de que Sofía nació, sabia que tarde o temprano Shadow vendría por ella, para eso debía enfrentarse a mi; se la entregue a Gumball para que la cuidará, me alejé lo suficiente y luego apareció el, tenia la esperanza de que vendrías antes-

-¿también pusiste los anillos en la mochila?-le pregunto.

-si, esos son los que use yo aquel día, no están malditos y los puedes controlar mejor-explicó-por favor Finn, tienes que ir por Sofía. Por nuestra hija.

-de acuerdo. iré por mi niña-

-¿cual?-interrumpió Jake.

-¡cállate Jake! Por Sofía-Finn no quería que Fionna se enterara de su "segunda familia" con rosaline (lo malo es que ya lo sabe) tenia miedo de que esa noticia empeorara su condición.

-¿donde esta? el dulce reino fue destruido-dijo Isabel.

-¿¡QUE!?-

-no nada Fionna-Finn saco a Jake e Isabel de la habitacion-Fionna no debe saber lo que ocurrió, se pondría mas nerviosa-

-esta bien lo siento-Isabel se rasco la cabeza-¿donde buscaras a la niña?-

-no se, tengo la esperanza de que no estaba en el dulce reino cuando cayo el ataque de Shadow, asi que iremos a todos lados. Jake buscará en los reinos del norte, tu Isabel los del este y yo el sur. Quien la encuentre la trae aquí y avisa a los demás ¿entendido?-

-si-dijeron Jake e Isabel.

-en marcha-dejaron la clínica, pero Finn no se dirigío al sur, si no al dulce reino, recordó la ultima vez que vio a Sofía, era casi imposible que hubiera sobrevivido, pero aun así quiso intentarlo. Cuando llego no pudo evitar pensar en la enfermera pastelillo, en todos los ciudadanos, inocentes y amables. No se merecían lo que les paso ¿ese era el alcance de Shadow para conseguir lo que quiere? Finn se adentraba más en los escombros que llenaban por completo el cráter, lo que antes fue el dulce reino.

-espero equivocarme en lo que estoy pensando-Finn busco debajo de los escombros; de las columnas, de los techos y las tablas, también en las ruinas del castillo que no se derrumbó por completo.

-¿¡Sofía, Donde estas!?-gritaba con desesperación, esperaba en silencio por cinco segundos una respuesta, Finn creía que era tonto de su parte buscar ahí, poco a poco fue perdiendo esperanza.

-no debí haber venido, esto solo me deprime-Finn estaba por irse, pero luego escucho un grito, miraba por todos lados buscando el origen de ese grito, se volvió a escuchar ese llamado de auxilio, esta vez Finn logró ver de donde provenía. Bajo una pila de tablas y paredes.

-¡ayúdenme...!-

-¡Sofía!-Finn logró verla y corrió en su ayuda, Sofía tenia parte del techo sobre sus piernas, cuidadosamente Finn los alzó e hizo a un lado, cargo con cuidado a Sofía tratando de no moverla demasiado, una vez completada su misión se dispuso a salir de ahí-¿estás bien?-le preguntó.

-mis piernas me duelen-respondió tocandose la pierna izquierda.

-no te preocupes, pronto estarás bien, ahora te llevare a casa-

-¿donde esta Gumball?-

-el...esta ocupado-

-no debo separarme de el, es mi padre-Finn dejo de caminar, de pronto Sofía se hizo más pesada.

-¿quien te dijo que el es tu padre?-preguntó entre dientes.

-el fue-Finn trato de ocultar su enfado-también me platicó el como mamá se enamoró de el-

-Me alegro de haberlo matado-se dijo a sí mismo Finn-¿…tu sabes quien es tu mami?-

-si, hay muchas fotos de ella en mi cuarto, fue una heroína que salvo muchas veces este reino-respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-si es verdad-

-ahora que me acuerdo creo haberte visto en una foto con mi mamá ¿la conocías?-

-claro que la conocía, lo único que puedo decirte ahora es que era muy valiente, divertida, necia y linda como tu-

-mucha gente dice que me parezco a ella-

-¡hey Finn!-alguien grito cerca de donde estaban, Finn y Sofía voltearon detrás y vieron a Jake seguido por Isabel que volaban hacia ellos.

-¡aquí Jake!-Finn ondeo su brazo para que lo pudieran ver, bajaron frente a ellos.

-encontraste a sofí-dijo Isabel.

-si, saluda Sofía-

-hola-dijo con toda ternura, a Isabel le temblaron las piernas y Jake solo sonrió aliviado.

-aww es muy tierna-dijo Isabel-...alguien viene-se escucho un estruendo, en el cielo se vio brillar algo, descendía y en su trayectoria abrió un agujero entre las nubes, cayó contra el suelo.

-Isabel agarra a Sofía-Finn le entregó la niña-prepárate Jake-alguien se levanto del suelo y camino hacia ellos cojeando de un pie.

-hola Finn-dijo con su profunda voz.

-¿otra vez tu shadow?-

-así es, el enemigo nunca descansa y menos cuando estoy tan cerca de conseguir lo que quiero-shadow extendió su brazo izquierdo-tu y esos idiotas ayudándote son una gran molestia, en su debido tiempo me ocuparé de cada uno, aunque justo ahora no vengo solo-un portal apareció, la criatura que una vez les causó problemas a Finn y Jake en el pasado salió de el.

-esa es...-

-la toda poderosa Goliad-

-creí que había desaparecido-dijo Jake.

-no Jake, recuerda lo que Bonnie dijo antes, que la habían secuestradon pero...-Finn recordó como fueron las cosas ese día, Bonnie creó una criatura igual a Goliad que básicamente era descendiente de Finn. Tormento-¿...como la saco del trance?-se preguntó.

-no es de tu incumbencia-Respondió Shadow-ella obedece mis ordenes sin poner resistencia, no podrás salir de esta Finn Murton-Shadow metió la mano dentro de su traje y sacó un cuchillo de mango escarlata.

-Alexander. ¿que tan lejos planeas llegar para conseguir esos malditos cetros?-

-hasta donde haga falta Finn, no importa quien o que se interponga en mi camino. lo destruire-Finn fruncio el entre cejo. ¿que sucederá? Finn volteo para mirar a su hija. La pequeña Sofía, aunque no parecía tan pequeña, tenia un año y medio de nacida y aparentaba cinco. Ella también lo veía, en su cabeza ya sabía que estaba pasando algo malo, aún así le dirigío una gran y verdadera sonrisa a su aún desconocido padre; Finn ya sabía que hacer. No quería pero debía hacerlo, prometió a sí mismo no volver a hacerle eso a una persona amada pero era necesario, la seguridad de Sofía es mas importante, debe protegerla, debe...alejarla de el.

-Jake llévate a Sofía. Esto es muy peligroso para ella-dijo muy serio.

-no iré a ningún lado, te ayudare-respondió.

-¡No seas terco vete de aquí!-Jake no se movió-Isabel-

-¿si?-preguntó nerviosa.

-hasme un favor. Protege a Fionna y a mi hija por mi...-

-¿que intentas decir?-interrumpió.

-mi oponente es Goliad, su control mental la convierte en un ser invencible, no creo salir de esta-

-¡como dices eso!-exclamó Jake-¡Siempre salimos de peores momentos, este no es la excepción!-

-Jake por favor váyanse ¡AHORA!-

-¡ATACALOS GOLIAD!-ella saco su tercer ojo y lanzo su el rayo mental hacia Finn.

-¡CORRAN YA, PROTEGE A MI HIJA!-Isabel y Jake con Sofía en sus brazos, volaron a toda velocidad, Sofía observó como el rayo tocó a Finn, de momento rompió a llorar, a pesar del poco tiempo que lo conoció, mostró cierto agrado hacia el, en el pasado Goliad mostró de lo que era capaz de hacer y mucho mas, Shadow le ordenó hacer lo mismo que le hicieron a ella. Lo introdujo en una ilusión interminable.

Mientras tanto en la clínica. Dentro de la habitación de Fionna

-¿crees que Finn lograra encontrar a Sofía?-le preguntó Cake a su hermana.

-Si Cake. Ahora me ah demostrado lo que hace por amor y con eso recuperó toda mi confianza, cumple lo que promete- 


	9. Chapter 9

_Mi dolor_

_La casa/árbol a pesar de que el sol la cubría con toda su luz, a sentía fría, solitaria, hueca. En la sala había dos figuras recostadas en el sillón color vino, una de pelaje blanco con manchas amarillas acariciaba la cabeza de su compañera, hundía sus dedos en la dorada y larga cabellera, las lagrimas se le desbordaban por debajo de sus ojos, tomó aire y dijo con un nudo en la garganta:_

_-perdí a Finn Cake. Ayer fue su boda y por alguna razón no hice nada para evitarla, sufrí como no te imaginas, ver al chico que me gustaba; mi novio, en brazos de otra mujer, no sabes como duele-Fionna lloraba en las piernas de su hermana, ella continuó acariciandole la cabeza._

_-no estas sola hermanita, aquí estoy yo, Gumball, Marshall, casi todos tus amigos te ayudaremos a superarlo-Cake hacia todo lo posible por no quebrarse y llorar, Fionna necesitaba a alguien en que apoyarse y esa quería ser Cake._

_-no creo que pueda-dijo y se cubrió cara con ambas manos._

_(TRANSE-CUATRO MESES DESPUÉS)_

_-no sigas en ese estado Fionna, le hará daño a la bebe-cuando Fionna recibió la gran noticia no supo como reaccionar, las señales se hacían presentes todos los días, pero ella no las noto. Fue su hermana Cake, ella pidió información y consejos con el personal medico del dulce reino, el embarazo y nacimiento de un humano era casi desconocido; afortunadamente Gumball tenia un libro antiguo de la guerra de los champiñones sobre ese tema, a su tiempo Fionna aprendería lo necesario. Ella volteo hacia Cake con la mirada perdida._

_-no puedo evitarlo. Creía que Finn estaría a mi lado en estos __momentos, es el padre después de todo-dijo frotándose el abdomen._

_-no pienses en el ahora, concéntrate en mi sobrina, imagínate lo hermosa que será, tengo el presentimiento de que será tu viva imagen; Gumball te reservo la mas lujosa habitacion y el mejor tratamiento, además Marshall te llevara cuando llegue el momento, debes estar mas que feliz-_

_(TRANSE-UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS DEL NACIMIENTO)_

_-¿que ocurre Fionna? te ves mas pensativa que antes-dijo Cake sirviendo chocolate caliente en una tasa. Fionna estaba parada cerca de una ventana, mirando el exterior de izquierda a derecha, en sus manos traía un pequeño pedazo de tela con la figura de un pie; un calcetin._

_-¿eh? no, no es nada ¿donde esta Sofía?-guardo en calcetín en su bolsillo del pantalón._

_-esta dormida en mi cuarto-_

_-que bien. Cake ¿crees que Finn regrese para conocerla?-la gata dejo la taza en la mesa con cierta molestia._

_-Fionna no empieces, ya lo habías superado, no sufras mas-Fionna bajo la mirada._

_-...debo salir un momento, cuida a la niña por favor-_

_-¿a donde vas?_

_-con Gumball, el quería hablar conmigo sobre algo._

_-ok, con cuidado-Fionna fue directo al castillo del dulce reino, al llegar a la puerta uno de los guardias la saludo pero ella lo ignoro, lo cual entristeció al guardia, toco la puerta del laboratorio de Gumball y el abrió la puerta, se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar; después de hablar por un rato Fionna cambio drásticamente su actitud._

_-Gumball ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-_

_-claro ¿de que se trata?-_

_-¿cuidarías de Sofía por mi?-_

_-que estas diciendo fionna, no me digas que la abandonaras-_

_-no, no es eso, aun con mi hija sigo siendo la protectora de Aaa, no se lo que ocurrirá, quiero asegurar la vida y educación de mi hija-_

_-si, no te preocupes yo me encargo de ella-_

_(TRANSE-EN LA BATALLA)_

_-estas acabada, heroína-dijo Shadow sujetando a Fionna del cuello, la arrojo lejos para admirar lo que le había hecho: su ropa estaba rasgada, tenia heridas por todo su cuerpo, con sangre en la boca y sus manos temblaban, Fionna se arrastro por el suelo tratando de llegar hasta su espada de cristal, Shadow aplasto la espalda de Fionna con su pie, haciéndola escupir sangre._

_-¡no te le acercaras!-le grito. Shadow pateó a Fionna._

_-claro que si, es inevitable, contigo fuera hare lo que me plazca, tu hija, toda Aaa y las demás dimensiones estarán bajo mi control-levantó a fionna del cabello-¿donde esta tu heroe? ¡Finn se olvido de ti! nadie te salvará, estas sola-las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, Fionna estaba demasiado débil y herida para poder defenderse, en el fondo se sentia feliz porque su hija estaba a salvo y eso era lo que queria; no pudo evitar pensar en el padre de su hija, quien gracias a el ella habia nacido, con quien paso los mejores momentos de su vida. Quien en el fondo aun amaba, se dejo guiar por su deseo mas importante y trato de hablar aun con el nudo en la garganta_

_-Finn...-susurró-...ayúdame-_

_-¡BASTA!-Finn cubrió sus orejas y cerro los ojos-¡DETENTE!-lo que veía era como una puñalada al corazón, pensaba que lo que le hizo a su amada, era malo. De una forma cruel y malvada le abrieron los ojos-¡POR FAVOR! ¿¡PORQUÉ HACES ESTO!?-dentro del transe Shadow le mostraba a través de Goliad, sus recuerdos del sufrir de Fionna. Una tras otra, cada vez mas dolorosa, lo interminable._

_-¿¡COMO PUDISTE HA HACERLE ESO!? ¡YO TENGO LA CULPA, YA LO SE, BASTA!-Finn se arrodilló-¿debo enfrentar una y otra vez ese error? siempre me torturara, me hace sentir inferior, ella sufre yo sufro, ella llora yo lloro, sacas ventaja de eso y lo detesto-dio un golpe al suelo-todo ese dolor nadie lo puede soportar, su bella sonrisa cayó muy en el fondo. Corregí ese error, la busque, la encontré, conocí a mi hija e inmediatamente me enamore de ella; encontré mi felicidad, mi razón de ser, ellas me esperan para ser al fin una familia feliz-_

_Afuera Shadow miraba triunfante a Finn rodeado de una luz rosa, estaba pensando si matarlo de una vez o ir tras su familia y obligarlo a verlas sufrir._

_(TRANSE-EN LA CASA/ÁRBOL)_

_-¿te vas?-Bonnie le preguntaba casi burlándose-pero no te quedas para ir a la boda ¿MI BODA?-reafirmó-bueno en realidad no tienes nada que hacer aquí-_

_-¡ya cállate!-grito harta de escuchar tales palabras, Fionna la miraba con desprecio-vienes a burlarte de mi, en mi casa y en mi cuarto, ya tienes lo que querías ¡déjame en paz!-_

_-gracias por darte cuenta de la realidad. Finn siempre fue mío, no eras la única que trato de alejarlo de mi, muchas lo intentaron y fracasaron pero tu, tu estuviste a muy poco de lograrlo-_

_-no pienso seguir escuchándote-Fionna agarro sus maletas, empujo a Bonnie para poder pasar, no le quería ver la cara, principalmente para que no la viera llorar, cuando llego al fin de las escaleras, la princesa soltó una larga carcajada, ya cumplió su misión, salió todo de acuerdo al plan._

_-¡DEJA DE TORTURARME!-Finn sintió mucho dolor en su pecho, llevo su mano donde le dolía; un líquido rojo la cubrió totalmente, goliad retiro el transe y ahí estaba, Alexander shadow literalmente le atravesó el corazón, el héroe cayo al suelo con la cuchilla aun clavada._

_-¿esto ya lo veías venir no? pudiste haberlo evitado-Finn tosió con sangre saliendo de su boca._

_-¿hiciste lo que querías? en unos momentos moriré, pero aun tengo tiempo para decirte...que vas a perder-_

_-¿como podría? tu eras el único que podía detenerme-_

_-hay una esperanza, confió en que ella lo hará...logre conocer a mi hija, eso me hace muy feliz-Finn cerro los ojos lentamente, sus pulmones dejaron de inflarse, en su rostro una grande, sincera y ultima sonrisa, sello el fin de un gran héroe._

_**GRACIAS POR LEER, NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS :3**_

_**P.D: creen ustedes que es el final?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Peligro una vez más_

_dentro de la fría noche, debajo de una invasión de nubes grises, el que era mas conocido en todo Ooo como héroe, salvador, yacía en el suelo, debajo de un charco de sangre, su sonrisa aun la tenia, shadow se dirigía al lugar donde estaba Sofía, pero Jake e Isabel aun no llegaban a la clínica._

_Fionna no podía esperar mas, quería tener a su hija a su lado, cake estaba ahí también, sentada junto a su hermana._

_-porque tardan tanto?-pregunto fionna-les habrá pasado algo-_

_-no sabes hacer nada mas que preocuparte, van a llegar, no ah pasado ni media hora desde que se fueron-_

_-escuche que el dulce reino fue destruido y si Sofía estaba ahí, le habrá pasado algo antes de que llegaran, debí haber ido con ellos-_

_-estas débil, no puedes caminar mucho menos pelear-fionna ignoro las palabras de su hermana, busco su ropa por toda la habitación, se levanto de la cama para ir por ella._

_-no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí, los buscare-_

_-ok ve, has lo que quieras-_

_-no me detendrás?-_

_-para que, todos mis intentos son para nada, mi único objetivo será ayudarte en lo que pueda, nada mas-fionna se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, rio y abrazo a cake fuertemente._

_-gracias cake-_

_-deja el sentimentalismo a un lado, vamos por mi sobrina-bajaron hasta la recepción de la clínica, le agradecieron a la enfermera por el tratamiento, ya que la doctora no estaba, caminaron a la puerta, notaron que había alguien afuera, con una niña en brazos, su mundo se estremeció._

_-mira Sofía. Es tu mami-_

_-hola mami-dijo la pequeña sacudiendo la mano rápidamente._

_-deja ir a mi hija maldito mago oscuro!-_

_-por favor fionna no grites, lastimas mis oídos-_

_-Alexander deja ir a mi hija!-shadow bajo a la niña-que le ocurrió a Finn y los demás!?-_

_-no pudieron conmigo-respondió en tono burlón-en mi camino hacia aqui, encontré a la niña con un perro salvaje y una mujer desconocida, se la querían llevar entonces me encargue de ellos-_

_-y Finn!?-_

_-el ya no esta con nosotros, tomo un viaje de ida a las puertas del infierno-_

_-esta muerto?-susurro fionna._

_-primero fionna, ahora el humanito, no hay nada que lo pueda detener?-se preguntó cake._

_-esta claro que tengo una gran ventaja, ya es muy tarde para hacer algo en mi contra, díganle adiós a Sofía-_

_-NO TE LLEVARAS A MI HIJA!-fionna corrió para recuperar a su hija, bastó con un fuerte revés para derribarla._

_-estoy cansado de golpearte tantas veces Fionna-shadow se acerco y pateó su estomago-algunas veces no logro controlarme, hay situaciones en las que te lo mereces-_

_-no golpees a mi mami-Sofía le mordió la oreja a shadow, la dejo caer por el dolor que sentía, Sofía corrió hacia su madre pero tropezó, shadow estaba enfadado, entonces pateó a Sofía._

_-TE ATREVISTE A GOLPEAR A MI HIJA!-_

_-CALLATE!-el hizo lo mismo con fionna-te dije que no gritaras-_

_-mami...-Sofía la miraba, con tristeza, la nariz de su madre sangraba, fionna se dio cuenta que la miraba, con sus manos le indico a Sofía que se cubriera sus ojos-...NO LASTIMES A MI MAMI!-una gran explosión de energía cubrió a Sofía, muchos relámpagos salieron, sus ojos brillaban intensamente, su mirada penetrante estaba sobre shadow, uno de los relámpagos salió de su mano y lanzo a shadow contra la pared, fionna y cake no lo podían creer, después de eso, Sofía se desmayo._

_-imposible...-shadow salió-...tiene el poder de un aprendiz?-_

_SHADOW VIVE EN NOCHEOSFERA. POR SI TENIAN DUDAS, TENGO UNA SORPESA PARA USTEDES, __GRACIAS POR LEER, NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS :3_


	11. Chapter 11

Puerta Terrenal

ESPECIAL DE DOS CAPITULOS CHICOS Y CHICAS, ES RARO QUE LOS SUBA EN UN DIA, ESPERO LES GUSTE.

-¿donde estoy?-Finn despertó en un lugar desconocido: todo el entorno era blanco, sin señales de civilización-¿que es este lugar, el cielo o el infierno? no el infierno esta bajo la tierra y hace mucho calor, también hay personas que lucen como murieron, aqui hace frío y no escucho soplar el viento, esta muy silencioso, tanto que hasta me da miedo; voy a buscar quien me pueda ayudar-su vestimenta, camisa, pantalón, zapatos, todos eran blancos, a excepción de su gorro blanco el cual no lo traía puesto, camino y camino, sin encontrar nada, lo extraño era que no se sentía cansado o fatigado, de momento notó que se había olvidado de respirar pero no sentía dolor ni tenia hambre o sed ¿era así como viven los muertos? Finalmente se harto de caminar y se tiro al piso.

-me rindo ¿a caso no hay nadie aquí? esto será un gran problema, me sentiré muy sólo-lo sintió mas pronto de lo que creía, junto con el silencio y la falta de las necesidades básicas lo estaban desesperando, así que cerro los ojos para tranquilizarse y pensó en lo más importante para el-mi bella Fionna, tu presencia me hace falta en estos momentos; pensándolo bien no se que haría sin haberla conocido, me trajo muchas cosas buenas, felicidad, amistad, compañerismo y amor, suena algo cursi pero así es, siempre la amaré-cubrió sus ojos con la mano y dejó salir un sollozo-tengo poco de conocerla, me perdí dos años de su vida, los que decía mamá son los mas valiosos, me agrado su forma de ser, no importa que haya sido poco tiempo, irradias felicidad por todo tu cuerpo hija mía. Sofía-Finn se limpio las lágrimas con la manga de su playera.

-¿en serio la quieres?-pregunto una voz.

-si, ella se convertirá en una buena persona-

-¿como lo sabes?-

-porque Fionna la va a...-Finn se levanto de golpe sorprendido, enfrente de el estaba parada una mujer, ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima-¡AAAHHH! ¡¿QUIEN ERES TU?!-

-eres divertido chico, hasta ahora me agradas.

-¡r...responde!-exclamó nervioso.

-en un momento, ¿que haces en mi casa?-

-¿Tu casa? ehm...pues no se, llegue aquí cuando morí-

-¿moriste? Eso es extraño, ¿Tu nombre?-

-Finn, Finn Murtons.

-Un gusto conocerte, soy Shizen.

-ah pues mucho...espera, ¿dijiste Shizen?-la mujer asintió- ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿ERES UNA DE LOS CUATRO REYES!?-

-Sip, esa soy yo.

-no me lo creo-

-si te entiendo, no es algo que le diga a todos los mortales.

-si tu eres una reina y estas aquí quiere decir que al igual que yo ¿también moriste? pero ¿los reyes no son inmortales?-

-no estoy muerta, ya te dije que esta es mi casa, cuando un rey llega a cierta edad, ya no puede pasar a las demás dimensiones, incluida la tierra-

-oohhh ya entiendo, ¿tu sabes que hago yo aquí?-

-yo te traje aquí Finn el humano-respondió otra voz-pense en muchas formas de hablar contigo, pero luego recordé que tengo poco poder, así mis opciones fueron disminuyendo una a una, hasta que solo quedo una: antes de que llegaras a los terrenos de la muerte, te transporte aquí. Me fue muy difícil pensar en eso.

-¿si quiera piensas?-preguntó Shizen.

-cállate madre terrestre, no tienes porque meterte en mis asuntos.

-si no te diste cuenta estas en mi casa, ¡o haces lo que te digo o te vas de aqui!

-ok lo siento ¡no me lastimes!-Shizen suspiro.

-da igual, dile que hace aquí.

-eso iba a hacer pero me regañaste, eres muy mala, por eso estas sola en este frío lugar.

-si quieres pelea lunático ¡tendras una pelea!-

-no, no ya...-

-¡oigan! Shizen, voz extraña que me da miedo, dejen de pelear, por todo lo santo díganme de una buena vez que hago aquí-

-¿me dejas hablar con el humano?-preguntó la voz.

-esta bien-Shizen cruzo los brazos.

-gracias; Finn yo te traje aquí para ayudarte en tu lucha contra Alexander Shadow, el es usuario de una extraña clase de energía que el mismo denomina: "Kehadiran".

-no se que significa eso, pero es demasiado poderoso y efectivo-dijo indiferentemente.

-¿sabes de donde obtuvo tal poder?-Finn sacudió la cabeza-el le robo la mitad de sus poderes al Lich y la combino con los poderes de nuestros cetros-

-el poder de los cetros, luego la energía del Lich ¿a caso el es una especie de dios?-

-el es un aprendiz de un rey que ayudo a crear la tierra que ahora conoces, lo entrenaron para dominar toda clase de poder que pueda ayudarle en sus tareas, es natural.

-¿que hay de los demás aprendices? Isabel y Sofía ¿no podemos unirnos y hacerle frente?-

-tal vez, pero como no tienen el entrenamiento adecuado, no le harían ni el mas mínimo daño. Así que te ayudare a detenerlo de una buena vez, eh visto que tienes un anillo ancestral ¿o me equivoco?-

-si lo tengo, lo obtuve de un mago hace ya mas de un año y la reina helada me ayudó a entender su energia. Tiene una piedra azul en medio.

-ese es, yo puedo despertar todo su potencial, con eso puedes hacerle frente a Shadow.

-es genial pero...-a Finn se le escapó la emoción del rostro.

-¿que?-

-¿...como iré a la tierra? estoy muerto-

-ah...ehm...no tengo idea, no había pensado en eso.

-Shizen-

-¿si Finn?-

-¿este es idiota o se hace?-

-que te digo ¡vaya que es idiota!-Shizen se levanto- yo lo reviviré, aun puedo hacer un ultimo trabajo con mi energia.

-¿en serio?-pregunto Finn.

-si, me caes bien Finn, solo que eres igual de menso que ese tipo-

-jejeje si...¡OYE!-exclamo la voz, Shizen rió por lo bajo.

-bueno ya, comencemos, levántate Finn-Shizen junto sus manos mientras decía un conjuro.

-vete sin cuidado Finn, cuando llegues el anillo ya va a estar al 100%-dijo la voz.

-gracias extraño...-una vez termino de resitar el conjuro, Shizen tocó a Finn con su palma-...oye por cierto ¿quien eres?-el extraño apareció.

-soy Glob-

-¡¿QUE?!-

En la tierra, Fionna y Cake aun estaba en shock por el gran poder que mostró Sofía, Shadow salió de la pared.

-¿tiene el poder de un aprendiz?-se dirigió donde estaba Sofía-no, eso no puede ser, me niego a creerlo ¿me deshice de uno y ahora aparece otra? ¡IMPERDONABLE!-agarro a Sofía de la playera y la levanto, sosteniéndola en lo alto-tu destino será igual al de tu padre-se preparo para dar el golpe final y de la nada recibió un golpe haciéndolo volar, esa persona quien lo golpeo tomo a Sofía en sus brazos.

-¿que ocurrió?-pregunto Cake.

-alguien golpeo a Shadow y salvo a Sofía-respondió Fionna.

-¿quien es?-

-no se, no alcanzó a ver-en medio de campo había una luz azul que brillaba con intensidad, el ambiente se sentia frío.

-¡MUESTRATE IMBECIL, PAGARAS POR HABERME GOLPEADO!-la luz se apago, apareció un hombre con una armadura hecha totalmente de hielo, incluso el cuerpo también era de hielo-¡¿QUIEN ERES?!

-morirás por haber golpeado a mi mujer...-todos se sorprendieron-...soy Finn, el guerrero invernal-

ME GUSTO MUCHO LA PARTE DE SOFÍA LA APRENDIZ, ME EMOCIONE COMO NO SE IMAGINAN, AMO ESCRIBIR COSA ASÍ, PERO HASTA AQUÍ DEJARÉ ESTE FIC, YA LES REGALE NUEVE CAPÍTULOS, TIENEN MUCHO QUE LEER, GRACIAS Y NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS :3


	12. Chapter 12

_BUENAS LAS TENGAN JOVENES APRENDICES, EN ESTE CAP. LES EPLICARE LO QUE LE SUCEDIÓ A JAKE E ISABEL CUANDO SE DIRIGIAN A LA CLINICA. _

_Tan cerca y tan lejos_

_Tratando de no mirar atrás para evitar un penetrante dolor, Jake tomo a Sofía en brazos y salió volando del lugar, nunca había abandonado a su hermano en ninguna aventura, siempre salían adelante ayudándose entre si, excepto aquella vez que lucharon contra la granja; fue la única ocasión en el que se separaron y pelearon entre ellos. Jake hacia un esfuerzo para evitar llorar, las palabras que dijo Finn habían sido muy difíciles de entender, pero el solo veía por la seguridad de su hija; esas palabras las había pronunciado sabiendo lo que sucedería._

_-¿Jake?-susurro Isabel-¿que estas pensando?-Jake no respondió, ni la volteo a ver. Se concentraba en la niña que fingía volar en sus manos, su cabello le golpeaba en la cara, pero no le dio importancia._

_-¡estoy volando!-exclamo Sofía extendiendo sus brazos. Isabel sonrió al ver a Sofía divertirse, la idea de una niña sonreír en una situación tan grave, es un claro ejemplo de la inocencia._

_-Jake no te preocupes-dijo Isabel acercándose a Jake-se que no puedes evitar preocuparte por Finn. El estará bien, ten le algo de fe, nunca te ah decepcionado ¿o si?-Isabel coloco su mano en el hombro de Jake._

_-…si es cierto-respondió al voltearla a ver-no gano nada preocupándome, ahora es mas importante llevar a Sofía con su mami-Isabel dejo salir un respiro de alivio, le sonrío a Jake y el a ella._

_Volaron hasta llegar al bosque cercano a su hogar la casa/árbol, Jake sintió un gran peso desvanecer de sus hombros, era solo cuestión de tiempo para llegar a la clínica. Sofía rodeo a Jake con sus brazos._

_-Oye Isabel-dijo Jake._

_-¿si?-_

_-Después de todo esto, no te pregunte como conociste a Finn…-Jake miro a Isabel de pies a cabeza, preguntándose si lo que estaba pensando era real-…no me digas que también tienes una hija con el-Isabel se sonrojo, de momento dejo de flotar y cayo, inmediatamente volvió a subir, Jake no la dejo de ver-¡¿es cierto?! ¿Tienes una hija de el? Mendigo chamaco calenturiento, ¡por eso le dije que se alejara del nivel 15!-Jake estaba histérico no dejaba de maldecir a Finn; Isabel ni siquiera intento corregirlo, estaba pensando en otra cosa, pero en su cara relucía una sonrisa algo pervertida pero su rubor no desapareció._

_De pronto Jake sintió un ligero dolor en la cabeza, se toco la frente con la palma de su mano buscando algo inusual._

_-¿estas bien?-pregunto Sofía._

_-si pequeña estoy bien, solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza-Sofía se le acerco a Jake y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente._

_-¿esta mejor?-_

_-si nena. Gracias-Jake miro a Isabel-¿que te ocurre? No has dicho nada desde hace un rato-_

_-¿Eh?-_

_-¿Ahora tu te preocupas por Finn?-_

_-No, no es eso. Algo cambio…-Jake frunció el entre cejo._

_-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-Isabel abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, volteo sobre su hombro derecho y vio algo raro, entre cerro los ojos para verlo mejor; después hizo una expresión de terror._

_-¿Que ocurre?-_

_-¡abajo! ¡Escóndete en los arboles!-_

_-¿Que?-Isabel agarro a Jake de los hombros, descendieron velozmente hasta tocar tierra. Isabel Tomó a Sofía, empujo a Jake hacia unos arbustos, ella se escondió detrás de un árbol._

_-¿Cual es tu…?-Isabel coloco su dedo índice enfrente de sus labios, luego le señalo a Jake que mirara hacia arriba, volteo pero no vio nada, volvió a Isabel y alzo los hombros. Ella volvió a señalar el cielo, Jake volteo otra vez pero ahora noto algo extraño, algo volaba en diferentes direcciones, se detenía por varios minutos y volvía a moverse. Jake se sorprendió, era una persona la que volaba._

_-¿Que es eso?-se pregunto Jake, esa persona dejo de moverse, permaneció en medio del cielo, justo en frente de Jake, el abrió los ojos sorprendido-shadow…-susurro, comenzó a descender, Jake retrocedió un paso, sus manos le comenzaron a temblar. Se pregunto que le había sucedido a Finn, volteo hacia Isabel, ella abrazaba a Sofía quien sollozaba de miedo, se aferraba a Isabel con mucha fuerza, Jake aparto la mirada, ya sabia que hacer._

_-¡Oye idiota!-Isabel volteo hacia Jake, se estaba acercando a Shadow, este sonrió al ver a Jake._

_-Jake. Sabia que estabas por aquí, ¿Dónde esta la niña?-_

_-No es de tu incumbencia._

_-Es igual, la encontrare tarde o temprano-shadow metió su mano en el bolsillo del saco y le mostro a Jake lo que traía-Finn me dijo que te lo diera-shadow le arrojo el gorro blanco a Jake, pero antes de que el lo tomara, se desintegro-lo siento. Tu "hermano" murió-Jake se estremeció, al igual que Isabel quien escucho claramente toda la conversación._

_-Mientes._

_-¿Eso crees?_

_-No creo. Lo se, Finn no es tan idiota como para dejarse vencer por un tonto como tu._

_-Puedes ir al dulce reino y comprobarlo tu mismo, no te detendré._

_-Si claro, y dejarte el camino libre para que vallas por Sofía ¿no?-_

_-No pido mucho ¿verdad?-shadow extendió su mano hacia Jake-¿Qué hora es…?-Jake sacudió la cabeza, luego apretó los puños-…hora de que te reúnas con tu "hermano"-_

_-Aquí te espero Shadow-dijo Jake. Shadow sonrió y en un parpadeo desapareció, luego se escucharon silbidos y sonidos de corte de viento, Jake miraba por todos lados buscándolo, a la vez que vigilaba a Isabel quien aun estaba con Sofía. Jake noto algo que estaba encima de el, volteo pero no había nada; shadow apareció frente a Jake, volando hacia el, desapareció y re apareció frente a el y lo golpeo en la cara, Shadow brillo y al instante exploto; Jake salió de la nube de humo, Shadow de nuevo lo golpeo, posó su mano izquierda en el estomago de Jake. Una luz verde lo atravesó. Jake empujó a Shadow, se reviso el estómago pero no le había pasado nada, Voló hacia Shadow; golpeaba, recibía y bloqueaba, el combate a mano limpia subió de nivel, ganchos, patadas, rodillazos. Ambos se apartaron por un momento, Jake se toco el estómago, mientras Shadow limpiaba la sangre de su boca, intercambiaron miradas tanto de odio como de emoción, Shadow comenzó a reír por lo bajo. Jake frunció el entre cejo._

_-¿De qué te ríes?-pregunto._

_-Es muy gracioso. El que no te hayas dado cuenta._

_-¿De qué demonios hablas? _

_-tu estomago duele ¿verdad?-pregunto señalando el abdomen de Jake, este se sorprendió ¿como lo supo? Apartó la mano que recargaba en esa área._

_-No-respondió pero su voz se quebró al final._

_-Te sientes más débil a medida que pasa el tiempo ¿verdad? _

_-Eso es natural. Se llama cansancio-Shadow sacudió la cabeza aun con la sonrisa en la cara-Tu energía, esta siendo drenada. El rayo que te atravesó antes; fue una trampa a mi favor-Jake gimió y escupió algo de sangre. De pronto fue descendiendo hacia el suelo-con cada segundo que pasa, me voy quedando con tu energía. Es tu fin. _

_-No puede ser-Jake cerro los ojos, se dejó consumir por el cansancio y cayó de lleno al suelo. Isabel miro a Jake preocupada, resistiendo el deseo de ayudarlo, su prioridad era llevar a Sofía a casa. Pero con Shadow era imposible. Aun así; eso no la detuvo._

_-Jake...-Susurro Isabel-...lo siento-cargo a Sofía y salió corriendo de ahí._

_Huyó sin mirar atrás, ignorando sus pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza y apresuro el paso; la casa/árbol estaba más cerca, se podía ver a lo lejos, al menos ahí tendría la oportunidad de esconder a Sofía. Giro el picaporte de la puerta, entró, miro por todo el lugar. Sofía despertó._

_-¿Isabel, Ya llegamos?__-pregunto somnolienta._

_-Despertaste. No mi niña, estamos en la casa de tus padres, Jake me encargo una cosa antes de ir a la clínica-Isabel subió las escaleras, entro a la habitación más cercana y recostó a Sofía en la cama._

_-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Sofía tallándose un ojo, Isabel miraba a través de la ventana._

_-No. Nada, Jake no debe tardar-en ese momento alguien salió de entre los árboles, Isabel sonrió pero inmediatamente su expresión cambio, esa persona traía arrastrando un cuerpo de pelaje amarillo. Isabel se aterro._

_-Sofía espérame aquí, no te muevas-cerro la puerta y bajo rápidamente las escaleras, salió de la casa. Shadow siguió caminando, tomo el cuerpo del brazo y lo arrojó hacia Isabel, ella corrió esperando equivocarse. _

_-Jake...-musito, cayó de rodillas junto a él, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cortadas y moretones, Isabel rozó la cara de Jake con sus manos, se detuvo, apretó las manos gritando tan alto como pudo._

_-¡IDIOTA!-corrió hacia Shadow, lo golpeó, salto sobre el, extendió su palma y una luz blanca lo cubrió por completo. Isabel se preparo para dar siguiente golpe, cuando Shadow voló hacia ella, Rápidamente Isabel lo frenó con un golpe directo a su rostro, antes de que Shadow cayera lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y le dio de lleno un cabezazo en la nariz-es solo el comienzo-susurro Isabel._

_-tienes razón-Shadow estaba parado a pocos metros de ella, ni siquiera se había movido. Isabel miro a quien traía entre manos, de pronto explotó; Isabel salió volando por los aires cubierta de manchas negras y varias quemaduras, Shadow la sujeto antes de caer por el cuello._

_-debo admitir que fueron unos buenos ataques. Lastima que solo golpeabas un clon mío hecho de arcilla explosiva._

_-...tu...maldito...- _

_-calla querida-dijo poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de Isabel-no tienes escapatoria. Todo terminará en cuanto dejes de pelear; ahora dime donde esta la niña._

_-...olvídalo-respondió, luego le escupió en la cara._

_-lastima-Shadow soltó a Isabel, pero la sostuvo en el aire con su telekinesis, levantó su mano derecha, de esta emergió una esfera roja que iba creciendo. La sonrisa en la cara de Shadow reflejaba su satisfacción, la muerte de un aprendiz más era un paso más cerca de cumplir su objetivo, la esfera seguía creciendo. Isabel miro la casa/árbol, le suplicaba a Glob que Sofía estuviera a salvo, que no sufriera por más que el mundo se volviera más oscuro, sus ojos se humedecieron._

_-Finn...-susurro-...perdóname- con un movimiento de su muñeca, Shadow le ordenó a la esfera terminar con la vida de Isabel._

_Un brillo en el cielo cubrió todo el bosque que estaba cerca de la casa/árbol, Shadow descendió hasta tocar tierra, sin dejar de mirar el brillo, luego de un momento cerro los ojos y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. "Que desperdicio" pensó, cuando el brillo desapareció por completo lo único que quedo en su lugar, fue un cuerpo; este comenzó a caer, dejando en el aire un camino de fragmentos carbonizados, cuando llego al suelo Shadow abrió los ojos, sonrió de nuevo y se dirigió hacia el cuerpo.__  
-todo término. Ya no hay nadie que me detenga-parpadeo dos veces, había visto algo raro en el cuerpo. Corrió y cuando llego a el se estremeció-no es posible...-recibió un golpe del lado derecho de su cara, cayó arrastrándose por el suelo, inmediatamente se levantó. A quien vio le enfado aun más._

_-eres un idiota confiado. Me dieron una segunda oportunidad y no la voy a desperdiciar-Un aura oscura cubría todo el cuerpo de Isabel, apretó los puños. La gravedad fue aumentando, extendió ambas manos, emergieron dos flamas en ellas, una roja y otra verde. Sus ojos brillaron, tan blancos como la nieve-diosa del Fuego, desbloqueada- _

_-¡EXCELENTE! el verdadero combate, acaba de empezar-_

_-Esta vez no te será tan fácil, idiota oscuro-la voz de Isabel se había distorsionado. Ambos permanecieron inmóviles, mirándose fijamente, se podía notar la frialdad en sus ojos; se escuchó una rama romperse y ambos desaparecieron. Arriba en el cielo las explosiones de energía resonaban, un arco de llamas partió el cielo en dos. Isabel y Shadow reaparecieron en el cielo, luchando a mano limpia, intercambiando golpes a una velocidad impresionante; se escuchó otro estruendo, Shadow cayó cortando el aire, antes de que tocara el suelo, Isabel lo golpeó en el estomago; haciéndolo escupir sangre, lo sujeto del cuello con ambas manos._

_-conocerás a tu creador infeliz. Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Jake-antes de que la esfera tocará a Isabel, Jake cambio de lugar con ella, recibiendo todo el ataque-¡Jake murió por tu culpa!-llamas carmesí los cubrieron, girando como un tornado de fuego, extendiéndose hasta tocar el cielo; Isabel arrojo a Shadow, le apunto con su dedo índice, pequeñas bolas de fuego salieron impactando el pecho de Shadow, como una ametralladora de munición infinita. La energía espiritual de Isabel incremento de momento, extendió ambas manos en direcciona Shadow, apareció una pequeña flama azul, poco a poco llamas de todos colores la fueron agrandando, una vez terminada se la arrojo a Shadow cuando toco su piel. Lo encerró dentro de ella. La piel totalmente carbonizada, el cabello había desaparecido, la ropa totalmente deshecha. Shadow estaba irreconocible, cayó al suelo sin respuesta de vida; Isabel se le acerco para asegurarse de que había muerto. Efectivamente, sin respuesta._

_-eso y mas te mereces imbécil. No eres digno de ser un aprendiz-Isabel dio media vuelta y se alejo, el peso de sus hombros se desvaneció, Sofía estaba a salvo, se vengo por lo de Jake y lo segundo mas importante. Cumplió la promesa que le hizo a Finn-lo logre-se dijo a si misma-¡Sofía, hora de ir con tu madre!-_

_-¿No soy…digno?-Isabel dejo de moverse-¿Cómo no podría ser digno? Tu solo…eres…una marioneta, enredada en sus hilos-todo se volvió oscuro, el miedo se fue apoderando de Isabel, no podía sentir su cuerpo, de pronto un dolor punzante le atravesó el pecho. No podía respirar, la sangre broto de su boca, nariz, ojos y orejas. Algo duro toco su rostro, al momento de que perdía la conciencia, todo regreso a la normalidad, Shadow estaba de pie a pocos metros de ella. Su caminar no era humano, arrastraba un pie y le colgaba su brazo derecho a la altura de su mentón; aun tenia la piel oscura, lo cual era mas aterrador, cuando llego a Isabel le mostro lo que cargaba en su otra mano, pero lo único que pudo ver Isabel fue una mancha roja que palpitaba frente a ella-fallaste…y ahora tengo el camino libre-Isabel sucumbió y cerro lentamente sus ojos._

_Sofía estaba sentada en la cama con sus piernas pegadas al cuerpo, esperando a que llegaran por ella, escucho a alguien subiendo por las escaleras, con un ritmo lento que fue acelerando a medida que llegaba al segundo piso, el abrir de una puerta se oyó a lo lejos. Luego otro. Y otro, hasta que por fin la puerta de la habitación donde estaba ella se abrió._

_-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Sofía._

_-me llamo Alex ¿y tu?-Shadow regreso a la normalidad, tomo asiento en una de las esquinas de la cama._

_-Sofía-_

_-Sofía eh, que lindo nombre. Debes venir conmigo, yo te llevare con tu mami-Shadow le extendió la mano a Sofía._

_-¿Dónde están Jake e Isabel?-_

_-ellos me mandaron por ti, ven por favor-_

_-esta bien-y así se llevo a Sofía directo a la clínica, lo que ocurrió después ya ustedes lo saben._

_BUENO ESA ES LA HISTORIA, DEBO AGREGAR QUE ESTAMOS A POCOS CAPITULOS DE TERMINAR ESTE FIC, PERO DESCUIDEN TENGO MUCHOS PLANES PARA EL FUTURO PROXIMO VALE._

_NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS OK :3_


	13. Chapter 13

**Helada**_** Oscuridad -parte 1-**_

_-estas vivo...-susurro Fionna. Ella al igual que Cake no lo podía creer, aunque la persona que anteriormente fue anunciado muerto, ahí estaba; Finn frente a ellas, cargando a Sofía en brazos, mirando al frente con el seño fruncido con ojos que reflejaban un solo sentimiento, tambien conocido por muchas personas como un pecado. Ira; el ambiente era frío pero soportable. Finn dio sus primeros pasos, dirigiéndose hacia Fionna y Cake, Shadow aun estaba dentro de la roca quebrada por el impacto, esperando pacientemente el momento adecuado; Finn se arrodilló frente a Cake, extendiéndo sus brazos para entregarle a Sofía. _

_-cuidala-le pidio, Cake no sabia que decir, miraba a Finn por todos lados tratando de analizar su estado, abrió la boca pero tardó en responder. _

_-lo haré. _

_-¡con que, sobreviviste!-le grito Shadow desde la roca-¡como es que...!-_

_-Finn espera...-interrumpió Fionna, el la miro. Al momento que sus ojos se encontraron le sonrió. _

_-descuida. No tardare mucho-se levanto y dio media vuelta-con tal de proteger a la mujer que ama...-Finn camino hacia Shadow mirándole con la misma mirada de antes-...un hombre puede asesinar incluso a un dios-_

_-dudo mucho que puedas matarme. Ahora ¿como lo hiciste?-_

_-recibi ayuda de dos personas que me honró conocer. Los reyes Shizen y Glob. _

_-¿en serio?-Finn asintió-eso quiere decir esto que estuviste en "Zenire" _

_-¿"Zenire"? _

_-es el lugar a donde van los reyes cuando pierden su poder, es algo así como el limbo, entras pero nunca sales; ahí es donde te quedarás cuando haya terminado contigo-Finn rió por lo bajo. _

_-no estés tan confiado Alexander, no cometeré el mismo error esta vez; pero si me voy te llevare conmigo-Shadow extendió su brazo izquierdo, junto a él emergió un hoyo negro, dentro brillaba una luz naranja-tus trucos ya no servirán conmigo. _

_-¿trucos? No Finn, este no es un truco...-del hoyo negro salio una bota café seguida de una mano huesuda-...es un puente entre la vida y la muerte-el rey del inframundo salio del portal, Finn encarnó una ceja algo sorprendido, aunque ya lo veía venir, fue muy sencillo "asesinar" a Muerte; en ningún momento se dijo que el estaba vivo. Después de salir Shadow le tocó el hombro y los ojos del cráneo de Muerte se tornaron verdes, permaneció de pie sin hacer un gesto o movimiento-no pareces sorprendido. _

_-para nada, ya me imaginaba que harías algo así, ¿para que lo trajiste? _

_-lo necesito para llevar acabo la segunda fase de mi plan B. En unos minutos sabrás de que estoy hablando-Muerte junto las palmas de sus manos, murmurando alguna clase de conjuro o hechizo, una luz verde lo cubrió elevándolo del suelo; de sus brazos salieron hilos azules y rojos que recorrieron también su torso, piernas y cuello, del interior de sus huesos salio una masa color naranja y se le pego en sus extremidades, poco a poco fue tomando la forma de un cuerpo humano; la luz verde que lo cubría se apagó, Shadow lo sujeto de los hombros, repentinamente Muerte se prendió en llamas-hace más de un año uno de mis discípulos fue asesinado por un joven de dorada cabellera, por tratar de rescatar a una chica que yo le ordene traerla ante mi, ese joven eras tu y la chica era Fionna. _

_-¡¿a donde quieres llegar?!-le grito Finn. _

_-yo no peleare contigo, por ahora. El lo hará...-las llamas fueron disminuyendo, Muerte ya no era el mismo, todo en el cambio de forma sorprendente; Finn no lo podía creer, frente a él había aparecido el primer enemigo que enfrentó en Aaa, quien quemó la casa de Fionna, la trato de matar y lo introdujo en la obsesión por los anillos ancestrales-...el príncipe flama-al escuchar su nombre abrió los ojos, Shadow retiro sus manos de los hombros del príncipe._

_-maestro Shadow, ¿cuanto tiempo?-le pregunto mirando al frente, hacia Finn. _

_-mucho debo decir. ¿cual es tu ultima memoria príncipe? _

_-Siendo derrotado, por ese humano-señaló a Finn, Shadow se apartó del príncipe flama, con una sonrisa en el rostro admiro lo que había hecho, levantó su mano derecha y chasqueo, flama desapareció y reapareció golpeando a Finn en el rostro, el salio volando y chocó contra un árbol, levantó la mirada y el príncipe ya estaba frente a él, volvió a golpearlo, sujeto su cuello y lo cubrió de fuego; luego las manos del príncipe se tornaron azules, el color llego hasta donde termina su antebrazo. Se habían congelado, pequeñas grietas cubrieron sus brazos y se quebraron, flama se apartó de un salto lejos de Finn mirándose las manos. Finn se reincorporó corrió hacia el, lo tomo de la quijada y lo arrojó por los aires, levantó su mano derecha y disparó una esfera azul de su palma; cuando la bola toco al príncipe se convirtió en una figura de hielo, dejo de moverse y cayó de lleno al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. _

_Finn camino al lugar donde cayó para asegurarse de que recibió el ataque, y efectivamente, en el hoyo solo había pequeñas flamas esparcidas por el suelo; estas emitían un siseo que subía poco a poco de tono, flotaron sin moverse tornándose verdes, una de ellas se movió al centro y ahí se quedó por un rato, luego la siguió otra, y otra, y otra hasta que todas formaron una gran esfera. Y esta tomó forma humanoide, Finn solo se limito a ver, terminada la transformación el príncipe toco el suelo con la punta de sus pies, para luego aplaudir sarcásticamente. _

_-bien hecho Humano, sabes pelear como debería ser. _

_-lo mismo digo, no me había imaginado que usarías tus poderes desde el inicio. Has mejorado mucho de la última vez-Finn y el príncipe sonrieron al recordar ese momento. Aquel día cuando el conflicto entre ellos inicio pelearon a mano limpia, esa forma les parecía algo simple y no merecía la pena repetirlo, después fue la pelea con espadas; Finn con su espada dorada y la de sangre de demonio, mientras el príncipe uso la flamante espada que siempre traía, pero eso también no valía la pena repetirlo. Ahora ya eran más poderosos, con nuevas habilidades, sería un desperdicio no aprovechar ese nuevo potencial, los vientos soplaba con más fuerza y había algo de humedad en el ambiente, pareciera que se acercaba una tormenta. En realidad eso era causado por la energía natural que emanaba de los cuerpos de Finn y el príncipe, hielo contra fuego, frío contra calor. _

_-es momento ¿no crees? Hay que tomarnoslo en serio-le dijo el príncipe formando unas bolas de fuego con sus manos. _

_-cierto, no tengo razón para desperdiciar una buena pelea-respondió Finn congelando inconscientemente el piso y los árboles que estaban detrás de él; su aliento emanaba en pequeñas nubes heladas. Aguardaban el momento apropiado para iniciar el segundo round de su batalla, la que tanto esperaba el príncipe flama; ambos dieron un paso al frente comenzando a caminar, aumentaron el ritmo a estar trotando; A un cuarto de distancia entre si, de un solo impulso corrieron hacia el centro del área. Estando ya a pocos metros flama impacto el abdomen de Finn con su rodilla, el se reincorporó, flama soltó un golpe, inmediatamente Finn lo bloqueo con su brazo izquierdo; agarro de su hombro izquierdo al príncipe y golpeó dos veces en la cara y uno en el estomago, giro sobre su talón izquierdo, contrajo la pierna derecha y pateo el rostro del príncipe. La Fuerza del impacto lo lanzo hacia atrás, cayo y rodó sobre si mismo, se levanto y trato de golpear otra vez a Finn; el lo bloqueo, formo una esfera azul, la arrojo hacia el príncipe y este se congelo; Finn tomo una de las ramas caídas de un árbol y golpeo al príncipe con ella, volvió a caer al suelo, rápidamente se levantó y cubrió su puño derecho con fuego de color morado, Finn se deshizo de la rama, juntó toda su energía natural en su puño, una vez mas corrieron aumentando a cada segundo la energía natural de la esfera de sus manos, una vez en el centro chocaron ambas esferas, crearon una gran onda expansiva que derribo arboles, casas y montañas; Cake logro reaccionar a tiempo, cubriendo a Fionna y Sofía tomando la forma de una bola enorme._

_-gracias Cake...-murmuro Fionna._

_-no hay de que, ¿la niña esta bien?-_

_-si, no tiene heridas o moretones-Cake regreso a la normalidad, el olor a madera quemada golpeo sus narices, debajo de sus pies lo que una vez fue una brillante y verde hierba, solo quedaron cenizas cubriendo cada centímetro. Estaban horrorizadas, Fionna miró por todos lados buscando a su prometido, al único que vio fue a Shadow, quien no parecía haberse movido ni un solo milímetro de donde estaba parado antes de la explosión-ese idiota sigue ahi-_

_-¡Hermano!-Marshall descendió del cielo._

_-te tardaste demaciado-dijo molesto._

_-perdona, alguien se interpuso en mi camino, pero ya lo elimine-Marshall le entrego la cosa que traía en la mano-aqui esta. Intacto-_

_-muy bien, excelente trabajo, ahora sólo queda esperar a limonagrio y empezaremos con la ultima fase del plan. Abriremos la puerta del Génesis._

**_HOLA JOVENES APRENDICES, ESTAMOS YA POR ACABAR Y COMO EVENTO PARA CELEBRAR EL FINAL RESPONDERE TODAS SUS DUDAS QUE TENGAN SOBRE ESTE FIC SIEMPRE Y CUANDO HAYAN LEIDO LOS ANTERIORES CAPS. PUEDEN SER PREGUNTAS POR REVIEW O MENSAJE PRIVADO COMO USTEDES QUIERAN, ESO SERIA TODO NOS VEMOS :3_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Helada Oscuridad -parte 2-**_

_La explosión logro destruir la mayor parte del dulce bosque, podría describirse como una mínima demostración de lo que fue la guerra de los champiñones. Marshall entrego el tercer cetro dorado a su hermano Shadow, en estos casos llenos de mucha desesperación el tiempo es esencial; la resurrección de Finn, Sofía la aprendiz perdida, la aniquilación del dulce reino de Aaa, tres cetros reunidos y uno en camino, todo eso había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo, la puerta del Génesis no debe abrirse, podría desatar un extermino en todas las dimensiones. ¿O tal vez no?_

_-Cake-musito Fionna-Sofía esta despertando-la niña en sus brazos giraba sobre si buscando una mejor posición para levantarse, abrió los ojos y lo primero que distinguió fue el rostro de su madre._

_-¿mami?-pregunto tallándose el ojo izquierdo._

_-hola mi muñequita, me alegra que hayas despertado._

_-me siento muy debil-Sofía apenas podía mover sus brazos y piernas._

_-después de tal demostración de poder no me extraña-dijo Cake. El recuerdo de ese inesperado evento regreso a la mente de Fionna, un rayo cayendo sobre su hija y ella canalizando esa energía natural por todo su diminuto cuerpo, hasta usarlo como ataque contra Shadow. Le pareció asombroso._

_-mami-dijo la niña._

_-¿que sucede hija?-Fionna sintió una ligera calidez al decir esa palabra, Sofía apuntó con su dedo índice a su derecha._

_-¿que esta pasando ahí?-Fionna alzó la mirada, observo a dos personas combatiendo a lo lejos, uno de ellos golpeo al otro, lo arrojo tan fuerte que desapareció en medio del bosque-¿quien es el?-señalo a la persona que quedaba._

_-es...el guerrero invernal._

_-¿donde estas fuego artificial?-susurro Finn levantándose despacio del suelo, el príncipe flama desapareció al igual que su energía natural; Finn comenzó a moverse, si el príncipe murió quería al menos buscar su cuerpo y si se escondió, lo encontraría para matarlo con sus propias manos-ten la dignidad de aceptar tu destino._

_-¿cual seria mi destino?-la voz del príncipe se escuchaba muy lejana._

_-morir por segunda vez._

_-no sucederá. Una vez que mi maestro termine su misión, tu no seras nada comparado con el poder que obtendrá. _

_-tu maestro...-Finn sonrio-¿ese imbécil que se autodenomina dios? Perderá tan fácil como su mentor. El rey Lich-una mano atravesó el pecho de Finn, detrás suyo estaba Marshall con ojos negros y de una iris roja._

_-agradece que solo atravesé tu pecho-Finn escupió sangre-¿que paso, te quedaste sin energías?-_

_-¿tu solo sabes atacar de espaldas?-Marshall sentía la mano que atravesó a Finn muy fría, intento sacarla pero se habia atorado, se alarmó y jalo mas fuerte; Finn la sujeto de la muñeca-mal hecho Marshall-la mano se congelo, Finn solo tuvo que doblarla para romperla, el príncipe flama salio de su escondite, corto lo que quedaba del brazo y retrocedió sujetando a Marshall de la cintura; el ahogo un grito, cayo de rodillas contrayendo la mano cortada contra su pecho, el agujero del pecho de Finn se regeneró._

_-¡bastardo infeliz!-exclamó Marshall._

_-lo siguiente sera tu cabeza, chupa sangre._

_-que idiota fuiste Marshall-dijo el príncipe._

_-¿que dijiste?-_

_-yo con trabajo puedo con el. ¿que te hizo pensar que podrías hacerle algo?-_

_-Pierce...mi hermano ya tiene otro cetro-el príncipe se sorprendió._

_-¿en serio?-Marshall asintió._

_-tenemos que ganar algo de tiempo, alguien nos traerá el que falta y Alex podrá abrir la puerta del Génesis...-_

_-con que tu nombre es Pierce-Finn aparecio detrás de ellos._

_-si. Me llamo Pierce, Pierce Brand-respondió el príncipe flama, volteo hacia Marshall, descubrió que el estaba congelado sobre sus rodillas._

_-ahora ya se que escribiré en tu lápida._

_-hmm no lo creo-Pierce se había esfumado, al igual que Finn; sonidos de corte de viento se escuchaban por todo el lugar, uno de ellos derribo un árbol y daño una roca, reaparecieron cayendo al piso, rodaron, se levantaron, extendieron los brazos lanzando cada quien un rayo de energía natural._

_Por otro lado Shadow aun seguía esperando al conde limonagrio para recibir el cuarto y último cetro, Fionna cubría la herida en la rodilla de Sofía con Gasa que traía en su mochila._

_-¡auch!-se quejo Sofía._

_-lo siento nena, intenta aguantar hasta que termine-suplico Fionna, no era la primera vez que hacia algo así pero tratar a una niña la ponía nerviosa, términando de enredar la Gasa le dio un besito-listo hija, levantate-Sofía lo hizo, el dolor se había ido, camino un poco, seguía sin dolerle y la Gasa seguía en su sitio._

_-¡esta mejor mami!-_

_-me alegro hija, ven para acá._

_-Fionna no creo que esto sea lo correcto-dijo Cake._

_-...no podemos hacer nada ahora, no estoy en condiciones de pelear y tu tampoco, a mi también no me gusta pero es mejor así, no quiero que a mi hija la sigan lastimando._

_-en eso tienes razón._

_-mira a ese idiota, no se ah movido de donde esta-Fionna y Cake miraron en dirección a Shadow, parado con las manos cruzadas a su espalda, mirando al norte; Fionna le indico a Cake que ayudara a Sofía a caminar hacia donde era la clínica (de la cual solo quedaron escombros) ahí estarían mas seguras, Cake asintió._

_-sabes hermanita, ya casi te desconozco, te vez mas segura de ti misma, desbordas confianza y seriedad. Antes solo buscabas pelea con cualquier sujeto, monstruo o cosa que te mirara feo._

_-eso fue antes de que me convirtiera en madre, cuando Sofía nació me prometí a mi misma que haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcanze para protegerla...me prometí: ¡Ser la mejor madre en toda Ooo y Aaa!_

_-"mi niña ya maduro"-pensó Cake, Shadow volteo a verlas, en un segundo sonrió con un pensamiento en su cabeza; un pensamiento demencial, fue interrumpido por una chispa de poder y no cualquier poder, uno muy antiguo, Finn dejo de pelear, el también lo había sentido._

_-esta aqui-dijeron ambos, a la distancia el conde limonagrio se apresuraba en llegar al sitio donde estaban, cargando un objeto largo y dorado. Finn dejo salir toda su energía natural, la temperatura se desplomo, Pierce cayo al suelo apoyándose con las manos. __Su energía desaparecía, pero eso no lo detuvo, se levanto y comenzó a atacar a Finn; sus golpes eran lentos y débiles, Finn los esquivaba fácilmente moviéndose de un lado a otro, el último golpe lo detuvo agarrando el puño._

_-se termino-dijo Finn seriamente-fuiste un buen oponente, nos vemos-Finn le torció el brazo e inmediatamente congelo a Pierce y con un golpe certero término con su vida__-es tu turno Alexander._

_El conde limonagrio llego jadeante donde estaba Shadow, se arrodillo, inclino la cabeza, extendió los brazos hacia el entregándole el ultimo de los cetros ancestrales. Shadow soltó una resonante carcajada._

_-ya cumplí mi parte del trato-dijo el conde con su chillona voz._

_-cierto, ahora me toca-Shadow chasqueo e inmediatamente el conde fue transportado a nocheosfera, donde ya lo esperaba Hunson Abader para convertirlo en esclavo-ahora debo abrir el portal._

_-¡Shadow!-Finn descendió del cielo-¡entregame esos cetros!-_

_-...no-dijo como si nada-tienes el as de perder Finn, ya tengo los cuatro cetros ancestrales junto con el conjuro que abre la puerta del génesis, rindete._

_-cuando dejes de respirar, dejare de pelear._

_-ohh, con que así sera, muy bien ya tomaste tu decisión-Finn lanzó una bola de energía, Shadow extendió su mano derecha, levanto el dedo índice, la velocidad de la bola fue disminuyendo hasta que se detuvo; Shadow la tomo, al instante el color de la bola fue cambiando de azul a negro-esta energía natural me es familiar. Es fría, nivelada y adaptable, es producto del anillo azul ¿verdad?-Finn no respondió-vaya, vaya, vaya; estas lleno de sorpresas, tienes bajo tu dominio uno de los diez anillos, nunca había visto a un ser humano controlar tan bien esta energía._

_-¿como es que tu conoces los anillos?-_

_-mi maestro, el rey Lich. El fue quien ayudo a crearlos y el sabe como funcionan, lo malo para ti es que yo aprendí a cambiar la naturaleza de esa energia-Shadow le arrojo de regreso la bola que ya era totalmente negra, Finn levanto una pared de hielo como protección, cuando la bola impacto contra ella, el hielo empezó a derretirse, dejando un charco ennegrecido-tus nuevos poderes y habilidades son inútiles contra mi._

_-eres un...¡HIJO DE...!-Finn recibió un puñetazo de Marshall, se reincorporó, sacudió la cabeza y dio un suspiro-otra vez tu._

_-antes de retirarte, aseguraré de eliminar a todos tus enemigos._

_-descuida, eso haré justo ahora-Finn atravesó el pecho de Marshall, el observo con terror como la mitad del brazo de Finn desaparecía en su interior, levanto la mirada con una sonrisa en la cara, giró bruscamente a la izquierda rompiéndole el brazo, justamente como Finn le hizo a el; un circulo negro apareció debajo de Finn, no podía moverse._

_-ni te esfuerzes en moverte, estas atrapado dentro de ese pentagrama._

_-ya me harte de sus trucos baratos-dijo Finn entre dientes._

_-"debo ganar tiempo, ya casi esta abierta la puerta"-pensó Marshall, volteo hacia su hermano y regreso, el sello que había creado estaba perdiendo poder, lo podía sentir; Finn se estaba concentrando en romperlo-este maldito va a liberarse-el sello desapareció, Marshall retrocedió nervioso. Finn le congelo las piernas._

_-terminaste con mi paciencia Marshall-Finn se disponía a dar el golpe final pero lo interrumpió una explosión de energía, el y Sofía se petrificaron, esa energía era de la puerta del génesis; la cual, ya estaba abierta._

_-¡por fin esta abierta!-exclamo Shadow-¡tal poder esta a mi disposición, todo termina ahora!-_

_-ya estas muerto Finn-murmuro Marshall-todos lo están-Finn lo sujeto del __cuello, lo apretó tan fuerte hasta que__ se lo rompió._

_-debo apresurarme-Finn voló hacia Shadow._

_-¿que fue eso?-pregunto Cake._

_-no lo se-respondio Fionna, Sofía se levanto y camino unos pasos al frente-¿Sofia?_

_-la puerta...esta abierta-__susurro ella. __Finn llego donde Shadow, exactamente en frente de la puerta, dentro de ella resplandecía una luz morada._

_-¡Cierrala ahora!-le ordeno Finn a Shadow._

_-¡¿vienes a hacer un ultimo intento?!-Shadow volteo hacia Finn-¡ya termino, yo eh ganado!-de la puerta salio humo del mismo color de la luz, Shadow extendió la mano eh inmediatamente fue absorbiéndolo, Finn trato de detenerlo pero iba perdiendo la conciencia, ese humo le provocaba mareos y lo debilitaba-tu no eres compatible con este poder, así que terminare contigo de una vez, ahora._

_-¡NO LO CREO IDIOTA!-un relámpago cayo sobre Shadow, seguido de un puñetazo directo, la chica extendió sus brazos lanzando mas relámpagos de ellos, alejando a Shadow de Finn, la chica le extendió la mano a Finn-dejame ayudarte._

_-eh...gracias-Finn pudo levantarse aun bajo el efecto humo._

_-me alegra haber llegado a tiempo-la chica se acomodo un mechón de su cabello rubio detrás de una oreja-eres mas joven de lo que me imaginaba, papá._

_-¿yo...que estas diciendo? ni siquiera te conozco._

_-no pero, lo harás. Ahora hay que concentrarnos en cerrar la puerta y sellar a Shadow._

_-¿que, sellar? no, hay que eliminarlo-la chica sacudió la cabeza._

_-ese humo morado incrementa monstruosamente su energía natural, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo te habría asesinado; si continua absorbiendo ese poder, seria realmente el final-Finn tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza: ¿que es realmente ese humo? ¿por que habría que sellar a Shadow? y lo mas impactante ¿quien era la chica que estaba a su lado? y ¿porque lo llamo padre?-si quieres salvar a tu familia y las demás dimensiones debes hacer lo que te diga._

_-¿como se que puedo confiar en ti?-pregunto seriamente, la chica lo miro con sus ojos azules acompañada de una brillante sonrisa._

_-porque yo haría lo imposible por proteger a mi familia, igual que tu._

_-...esta bien. ¿cual es el plan?-_

_**¡HASTA AHÍ! OK GENTE BONITA YA ESTAMOS EN LA RECTA FINAL DE ESTE FIC Y COMO EVENTO ESPECIAL RESPONDERE TODAS SUS DUDAS QUE TENGAN SOBRE ESTA HISTORIA (SOLO SI HAN LEIDO TODOS LOS CAPS. ANTERIORES) NOS VEMOS, NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS :3**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Golpe Unísono: Tormenta Eléctrica**__._

_Los cuatro cetros ancestrales reunidos, la puerta del génesis abierta, dentro de ella emanaba humo color púrpura que aumentaba la energía negativa de Shadow, Finn por poco se deja vencer por el pero la intervención de una misteriosa chica le salva la vida; ella dice ser hija de él ¿que querrá decir? Ahora ella tiene una clase de estrategia contra Shadow, luce muy confiada de ello, Finn no confiaba en ella del todo, tenía la seguridad de que podría eliminar a Shadow por su cuenta aunque la suerte tiene otros planes para el. Ahora debe trabajar junto a la misteriosa chica para salvar la tierra de Aaa, las demás dimensiones y lo más importante para el: su familia._

_-¿Cual es el plan?-pregunto Finn, la chica volvió a sonreír._

_-tu eres necesario en la batalla contra Shadow pero bajo el efecto del humo púrpura no puedes hacer mucho, así que es tu deber cerrar la puerta, no es difícil. Toma- le entregó un pedazito de papel, Finn lo desdoblo._

_-¿Que es esto?-_

_-El conjuro que cierra la puerta, debes decirlo en voz alta pero debo advertirte que una vez dicho perderás la mitad de tu energía natural._

_-¡¿Que?!-exclamo Finn-estas bromeando ¿verdad?-_

_-Me temo que no, es por eso que me encargare de luchar contra Shadow...-_

_-¡¿Estas loca?!-interrumpió-no puedes contra ese sujeto, yo lo haré._

_-Gastaste la mayor parte de tu poder contra esos dos tipos, con el incremento de Shadow y el bajón del resto de tu energía será difícil combatir contra el, hazme caso y concéntrate en cerrarla-Finn gruño entre dientes._

_-De acuerdo._

_-Excelente-la chica trono sus dedos de la mano derecha-te lo encargo papá._

_-Oye-Finn la sujeto de la muñeca-cuando todo esto termine me explicaras porque me dices "papá" ¿entendido?-_

_-De acuerdo-Finn la soltó-¡OYE IMBECIL!-_

_-Cuida tus palabras niña-advirtió Shadow._

_-Ahora me toca darte una paliza._

_-hazme el favor de tomar tu turno, hay una larga fila de personas que me dijeron lo mismo._

_-Eh esperado esto por mucho tiempo-los ojos de la chica se volvieron blancos, en lo alto se escuchó el rugir de un relámpago; una estela blanca adornada con rayos amarillos y blancos cubrió todo su cuerpo-no sabes con quien te metiste._

_-Si lo se. Eres la sacerdotisa del relámpago, una de las transformaciones que igualan el poder de un Elemental, no creí poder verla dos veces el día de hoy._

_-El Mundo está lleno de sorpresas. Jure por todas las vidas que tomaste, que te derrotaría y lo cumpliré._

_-Ya te dije: toma tu turno-Shadow dejo salir toda su energía natural, un aura oscura lo cubrió de pies a cabeza, sus ojos se volvieron amarillos y tatuajes negros envolvieron su piel-yo también puedo transformarme._

_-caballero de las sombras-susurro la chica-que interesante._

_Relámpago contra oscuridad, ambos contendientes escogen sus mejores cartas para jugar, el área fue invadida rápidamente por nubes grises, la humedad podía sentirse en el aire, la chica no dejó de ver a Shadow ni el a ella, quien se moviera primero tendría la ventaja en la pelea. Y con un paso de Shadow inicio la batalla, al chocar sus puños una onda expansiva de energía creaba violentas ráfagas de aire haciendo temblar el suelo. Se elevaron al cielo con la intención de librar su pelea ahí. Las densas nubes se movían violentamente con cada vuelo, formando líneas horizontales, verticales, diagonales y una que otra espiral. El rugido de los relámpagos se hacían más frecuentes y de un volumen alto._

_-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO?!-grito Cake-¡el clima comenzó a comportarse muy extraño!-_

_-¡Son Shadow y esa chica rubia, ellos lo están provocando!-respondió Fionna, Sofía quien se apegaba más a su madre se estaba cubriendo las orejas con las manos (cabe mencionar que le teme a los relámpagos), se detuvieron por un segundo, levanto la mirada dejando salir un suspiro de alivio. Divisó la puerta a lo lejos, dentro de su cabeza escuchaba una voz que la llamaba-¡¿Cake dónde está Finn?!-_

_-¡Está en frente de esa puerta!-respondió señalandolo._

_-¿Que está intentando hacer?-_

_-Ni idea, pero vi que esa chica le entregó algo, tal vez piensen cerrar la puerta...-Cake notó que alguien corría en dirección a Finn, luego sintió un hueco en el pecho seguido de un escalofrío-¡Fionna la niña!-_

_-¿Que?-revisó su lado derecho y no estaba, Cake le señaló dónde mirar, efectivamente Sofía se dirigía dónde estaba Finn-¡Sofía!-chilló-¡No hija regresa!-_

_-Esa puerta, la puerta-repetía una y otra vez la niña._

_-"De mi mano sale la energía que sirve como arma y protección-comenzó a decir Finn-, ahora le ordeno a esta misma energía traer lo que una vez sirvió como herramienta para construir. ¡Aparece llave del Multiverso!-su energía natural se desplomó, volvió a caer de rodillas al suelo. Frente a el apareció el mango se una espada, inmediatamente la hoja emergió pero no era la hoja de una espada cualquiera; era una de color negra con pequeños cuadrados moviéndose alrededor, esta espada le era muy familiar a Finn, ya que anteriormente la había usado para cerrar un agujero negro-está es...mi espada tetradimencional-concluyó con un brillo en los ojos._

_-¡Sofía regresa!-grito Cake. Finn levanto la mirada y vio a su hija correr hacia el, volteo hacia la espada; era peligroso que la niña estuviera dentro del campo de batalla, debía salvarla pero también había que cerrar la puerta. Se sintió aprisionado, sacudió la cabeza y obedeció al pensamiento más grande que tenía; dejo caer la espada, rápidamente se levanto para alcanzar a su más preciado tesoro._

_-¡Sofía!-le gritó Finn. La chica dejo de pelear, volteo sobre su hombro derecho._

_-Oh no-murmuró._

_-¡No te distraigas!-Shadow la golpeó, dio media vuelta y pateó su estómago de la chica haciéndola perder el aliento, formó una lanza con su energía negativa, se la arrojó directamente al hombro-ahí va la niña. Corriendo hacia su padre-la chica ahogó un grito, tomó la lanza y la saco de su hombro-me encargare de ella también-dijo descendiendo a toda velocidad._

_-¡Regresa aquí idiota!-la chica lo persiguió, Sofía corría con la vista al frente sin importarle la herida que tenía en la pierna. Fionna, Cake y Finn estaban angustiados por la niña; Shadow saco una de sus navajas del cinturón, ya sólo le faltaban pocos metros para llegar a la niña, Finn lo miró e intentó detenerlo pero su energía aún estaba baja. Shadow tomó impulso y arrojó la navaja hacia Sofía, Fionna saltó, abrazó a la niña de modo que recibiera el ataque en lugar de su hija; cayó arrastrándose por el suelo con la navaja clavada en su espalda. Todos se quedaron impactados._

_-¡FIONNA!-chillaron Cake y Finn._

_-¡Mami!-Sofía se levanto asustada-¿que sucedió?-llegó Cake y abrazo a la niña._

_-¡Fionna no!-Finn se arrodilló a un lado de ella-por favor...no...tu no-_

_-Finn...-musitó Cake._

_-Otra vez no...Fionna ¿como es que...deje que esto pasara?-le sacó la navaja de la espalda, sus manos temblaban. La chica fue la última en llegar, caminó despacio detrás de Finn._

_-¿Ella...esta?-le preguntó a Finn, el no hizo ningún movimiento._

_-No es cierto...no lo puede estar-los ojos de Cake se humedecieron-es...12 de junio (la fecha que supuestamente murió Fionna) una vez más._

_-Es su culpa por interferir en mi ataque-dijo Shadow-sinceramente, se lo merecía-la cabeza de Finn estaba llena de pensamientos y recuerdos; el dulce reino, traiciones, muertes de miles de dulces ciudadanos (también la de Isabel y Jake) ahora una de las personas más importantes de su vida ah caído, no pudo soportarlo más. Reposo la cabeza de Fionna con cuidado en el suelo, se levanto y dejó salir un alarido de dolor y rabia. _

_Su anillo azul comenzó a parpadear a un ritmo lento, Finn emanaba demenciales explosiones de energía, el parpadeo del anillo se intensificó; la chica no se quedó atrás, levanto la mano hacia el cielo y todas las nubes se juntaron para formar una sola, densa y oscura. El parpadeo del anillo de Finn era más rápido y de momento se rompió, otro relámpago cayo sobre la chica pero este era de color rojo, Shadow sentía como ambos aumentaban su poder monstruosamente; Cake tomó a Sofía y salieron literalmente volando del lugar, todo el asunto se convirtió en algo inestable. Las palabras que Billy dijo cuando Finn enloqueció de poder vinieron de su memoria._

_"Hay momentos en los que el ser humano no puede soportar tanta irá, si a este sentimiento se le estimula hasta sobrepasar el límite. Las consecuencias son terribles, la ira es una fuente de energía muy eficaz, ilimitada. Y mortal"_

_Finn empezó a golpear a Shadow tan rápido que apenas podían verse sus brazos, seguido de una combinación de patadas; congelo sus pies y brazos, golpeaba su abdomen hasta que Shadow escupió sangre, la chica se elevó, junto sus manos y de ellas emergió una esfera de rayos negros, poco a poco fue aumentando de tamaño; Finn extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia Shadow, empezó a dispararle estalagmitas que se clavaron en todo el cuerpo de Shadow: abdomen, brazos, piernas. Finn seguía y seguía, después se elevó para juntarse con la chica, ella le entregó la ya terminada esfera negra. Cuando la tocó, Finn absorbió esa esfera y la materializó en combinación con su propia energía, la chica levantaba los brazos, uno a uno y cuando los bajaba un relámpago caía sobre Shadow, cinco, seis, siete, ocho veces seguidas; Finn descendió a toda velocidad con la nueva esfera al frente._

_-¡Unison Percute: Nubila!-exclamó. Chocó la esfera contra el pecho de Shadow y al hacer contacto los rayos entraron en su cuerpo destrozándolo por dentro, Finn lo pateo en el estomago haciéndolo caer; a Shadow le daban ataques en el suelo, los rayos rápidamente salieron por agujeros que hacían al chocar contra las extremidades de el, comenzó a destilar una brillante luz blanca de su boca hasta que exploto; Dejando una nube de polvo. La chica descendió a un lado de Finn, le toco el hombro derecho._

_-ojala te hayas muerto imbécil-musitó Finn, volteo hacia la chica-¿que sucede...?-sus piernas no pudieron más y sucumbieron ante el cansancio, la chica lo sujeto de la cintura._

_-Tu energía natural desaparece-aclaró. La transformación del guerrero Invernal se había terminado, Finn regreso a la normalidad-es asombroso que sigas vivo ¿que se siente?-_

_-¿Que?-la voz de Finn era baja y algo ronca._

_-Que te hayas convertido en el siguiente rey-_

_-¿Yo...soy que?-la chica dio media vuelta y junto con Finn empezaron a caminar._

_-La ira es un sentimiento impresionante ¿no crees?, con ella lograste romper los límites que te mantenían dentro del parámetro de aprendiz, por eso tu anillo se rompió-Finn revisó su dedo anular derecho, el anillo no estaba-¿siempre llegas al límite verdad padre?-se detuvieron, Finn levanto la mirada. Cake estaba junto a Fionna, la chica lo soltó y el camino a pasos pequeños hacia ellas, al quinto paso tropezó y cayó de lleno al suelo, alzó la cabeza, extendió su brazo izquierdo, clavo los dedos en el suelo; arrastrándose el resto del camino para por fin estar junto a ella._

_-Fionna...¿porque?-susurro. La chica se les unió arrodillándose a un lado de Fionna-¿que estas haciendo?-_

_-No dejaré que mi madre se vaya-Finn y Cake se sorprendieron-pasé por muchas cosas para llegar hasta aquí y ningún suceso inesperado destruirá lo que yo vine a proteger-la chica posó la palma de su mano en el pecho de Fionna, pequeños flujos de luz salían de su corazón, pasaban por su brazos y terminaban dentro de Fionna._

_-Tu...-susurro Finn, de pronto curiosamente le encontró un parentesco a la chica, cabello rubio natural, ojos azul claro, tono de piel, su forma de actuar y moverse, no había duda._

_-...ya está-dijo la chica a la vez que soltó un suspiro-denle...unos segundos._

_-¿Que hiciste?-pregunto Cake. De momento Fionna abrió los ojos, respiro profundamente y tomó de la mano a Cake, ella y Finn se sobresaltaron._

_-Hola._

_-¡FIONNA!-grito Cake. Mágicamente había regresado a la vida-¡hermanita no puede ser!-la estrujó tan fuerte como pudo._

_-lamento haberte preocupado, ya estoy bien._

_-¿niña como hiciste eso?-pregunto Cake._

_-bueno...el procedimiento fue el mismo que una desfibrilación, impulsada con mi energía natural._

_-pero ¿porque te ves tan...?-_

_-¡que enternecedor...!-interrumpió una voz-debo admitir...que eso me dolió en serio, pero no lo suficiente-Shadow caminaba hacia ellos agarrándose el hombro izquierdo._

_-tiene que ser una maldita broma-dijo Finn._

_**HASTA YO ODIO A SHADOW, PERO BUENO, COMO PARTE DEL EVENTO "PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS" EN EL ULTIMO CAP DE ESTE FIC, AÑADIRE UNAS CURIOSIDADES DE LA TRAMA, PERSONAJES, ETC. ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTÁ HISTORIA Y UN REVIEW, FAVORITE O FOLLOW SE AGRADECE. BYE :3**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**La verdad antes de terminar**_

_-debe ser una maldita broma-dijo Finn. Quien al igual que las dos personas acompañándolo estaba petrificado._

_-Eres el primero Finn, nunca. Nunca llegue a sentir tanto dolor en la mayor parte de mi cuerpo-Shadow continuaba caminando lentamente-dense por muertos._

_-¿Y ahora que?-pregunto Cake._

_-No se me ocurre nada-respondió temerosa la chica-Finn ya no tiene energía natural y yo tampoco...-una idea apareció en su cabeza-...santo Glob, papá-_

_-¿Que...?-Finn la volteo a ver-no me digas así._

_-Tu y mi tía deben distraerlo unos minutos-dijo señalando a Finn y Cake._

_-¿como me llamaste?-interrumpió Cake._

_-Por favor, si me apresuró podré alcanzarla...-_

_-¿A quien?-volvió a interrumpir._

_-Ya lo verán, por favor háganlo-Finn y Cake intercambiaron miradas, Shadow se acercaba cada vez más, volvieron a mirarse y luego voltearon a la chica._

_-Está bien-dijeron ambos, la chica hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, ya de pie empezó a caminar; lento pero daba zancadas grandes, Cake ayudó a Finn a ponerse de pie._

_-Esperen-Fionna los sujeto a ambos-los quiero acompañar._

_-No Fionna, es muy peligroso para ti en tu condición, te acabamos de recuperar y no te volveremos a perder-dijo Cake._

_-Ustedes dos no podrán, Finn no logró matarlo y ahora no tiene poder, déjenme ir, quiero ayudar._

_-Sigo pensando que no-Cake agrandó su mano, golpeó fuertemente el suelo, abriendo un agujero, agarro a Fionna y la metió ahí, la cubrió con una roca pero dejó una hendidura para que pudiera respirar-lo siento hermanita, pero eres muy terca, solo así estarás a salvo._

_-¡Eres una gata malvada Cake, no olvidaré esto!-_

_-Vamos-le dijo a Finn._

_-¡Tu no te quedes ahí, haz algo Finn!-_

_-No Fionna-dijo seriamente-Cake y yo concordamos en que ya no dejaremos que nada te pase, nos duele verte lastimada ahora imaginate lo que sentimos si mueres...otra vez. Quedate ahí-Fionna notó algo en las palabras que escucho, la forma y el tono en el que Finn las dijo, inhalo profundo y dijo-¡Ni con esas palabras dulces me convenceras, liberame maldición!-pero Finn no escucho nada; alcanzó a Cake, ella al notarlo a su lado, le guiño un ojo._

_-Descuida humanito, cuando esto termine Fionna ni se acordará de lo que le hicimos._

_-Eso espero, si no me mata Shadow ella lo hará-Cake rió._

_-¿Tienes alguna estrategia?-Finn negó con la cabeza._

_-No._

_-¿Confías en esa chica Finn? Quiero decir, no la conozco y mucho menos tu...-_

_-Si la conozco-interrumpió._

_-¿Tu la...?-Finn asintió-¿...de donde?-_

_-Bueno ella...-Shadow golpeó a Finn._

_-¡Sigo aquí idiotas!-pateo su estómago, tomó a Cake del brazo y la arrojó hacia Finn-te distraes, pierdes._

_-Imbécil-musitó Finn. Se levanto soltando un golpe pero fue bloqueado fácilmente por la mano de Shadow, el apretó y luego torció su mano._

_-Tuviste la oportunidad pero decidiste jugar conmigo._

_-Creeme, no fue así-Shadow le golpeó en el estomago._

_-¡Aléjate...-Cake sujeto a Shadow de la pierna, lo azotó varias veces contra el suelo luego agrandó su puño y lo aplastó-...del esposo de mi hermana!-Shadow se levanto, tocandose el pecho y algo agitado._

_-Cake cuidado-murmuró Finn._

_-Eres...una gata entrometida-Shadow cubrió a Cake con una nube purpura-todo término._

_-¡Cake!-grito Finn. _

_-calmate Finn *cof cof* estoy bien-Cake trató de disipar la nube con sacudiendo su mano-¿que me has hecho?-_

_-elimine tus poderes mágicos-respondio Shadow, Cake salio de la nube, pero...no era la misma, no solo su magia desapareció, todo lo que la hacia lo que era también se fue._

_-soy...humana-susurro Cake, miro ambas manos, le era difícil mover sus diez largos dedos, por otro lado sus pies le respondían adecuadamente, se llevó las manos a su cabeza y metió los dedos en su cabello, era corto, sedoso y del mismo tono de rubio que el de su hermana-me siento...-_

_-eres muy dependiente de tus habilidades, ¡no eres nada sin...-Cake estiro su brazo y lo golpeo en el rostro (Gomu Gomu no pistoru jejeje)._

_-¡...exactamente igual!-completó, al momento su brazo regreso a la normalidad-aunque tienes razón, ya no puedo cambiar de tamaño ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, pero con solo estirarme puedo darte una paliza-Cake volvió a estirar su brazo, tomo a Shadow del cuello, aprovechó el impulso de retroceso del brazo y lo lanzó detrás suyo-¡Finn tu turno!-avisó, el se levanto, cerro su mano y apretó tan fuerte que sus huesos chasquearon, disparo el golpe lleno con tal fuerza junto con el impulso del lanzamiento causaron un estruendo, Shadow cayo al igual que Finn al suelo; el golpe le afectó mas de lo que esperaba, sentía un dolor punzante desde la punta de sus dedos hasta el codo, Finn estaba muy débil._

_-mi mano...no debí de golpear tan bruscamente-dijo, luego volteo hacia Cake-...¿como eh, te sientes?-_

_-mas alta-respondio-y delgada...¡oh por glob!-exclamo_

_-¿que, que ocurre?-_

_-¿que voy a hacer? mis...mis hijos, ¿que les diré a mis hijos?-_

_-yo...pues diles la verdad, estoy seguro que entenderán._

_-estas...-Shadow se levanto del suelo._

_-ustedes...no son rivales para mi...-levantó su mano derecha-agotaron mi paciencia, ¡ahora terminare con sus vidas!-grito al extender ambos brazos, Finn y Cake se abrazaron y cerraron los ojos esperando el ataque; Pero no sucedió nada-¿que pasa? ¡vamos!-volvio a extender los brazos pero no paso nada, Cake volvió a ayudar a Finn a levantarse, ambos se le quedaron viendo-mis...mis poderes-una espada atravesó su pecho, la chica desconocida era quien la empuñaba._

_-desaparecieron-aclaró-justo antes de que nos interrumpieras, la puerta del Génesis había sido cerrada._

_-¡¿que?!-_

_-si. No me había dado cuenta hasta que vi tus heridas después del ataque de Finn; debieron de haber empezado a regenerarse pero no lo hicieron, también noté que: tus poderes disminuyeron._

_-¿Fue por eso que no nos atacaba como antes?-pregunto Finn._

_-Si, ¿quien cerro la puerta? te has de preguntar-le dijo a Shadow-fuiste derrotado: por una niña. Sofía._

_-¿sofia?-se pregunto Cake._

_-¿mi hija?-se pregunto Finn._

_-Sofía aprovechó la conmoción cuando reviví a Fionna, tomo la espada tetradimencional y la uso como llave para cerrar la puerta-la chica clavó mas la espada en el cuerpo de Shadow-asi que usare la espada para sellarte en el limbo._

_-¿como harás eso? no tienes energía natural suficiente-la chica concentro lo que tenia de energía en su puño derecho, la cubrían pequeños rayos amarillos._

_-despidete idiota-la chica se le acerco levantando el puño-¡Fulmen!-golpeo su quijada, la energía entro en su cuerpo y fue bajando hasta tocar la espada; esta empezó a brillar, levanto a Shadow por los aires, giro de forma que el filo apuntara al suelo y poniendo a Shadow boca abajo. Se abrió un portal negro que emanaba humo negro, rápidamente la espada descendió hasta perderse dentro del portal llevándose al traidor, al aprendiz corrompido por la magia negra con ella._

_El portal se cerro. Todo termino, después de los problemas, la desesperación, la ira y un ultimo rayo de esperanza; la que fue una dura batalla, había llegado a su borde. La chica cayo al suelo, Finn y Cake fueron a socorrerla._

_-¿estas bien?-pregunto Cake._

_-estoy...muy cansada._

_-ya somos dos-dijo Finn-hiciste un buen trabajo, no se que hubiera pasado si no estarías aquí._

_-bueno...-la chica se levanto-...no puedo responderte esa __pregunta, por cierto debo decirles algo importante._

_-¿y que es?-_

_-pero primero, vayan por Fionna-Finn y Cake se alarmaron, habían olvidado por completo a Fionna, rápidamente se levantaron pero cuando voltearon, Fionna ya estaba ahí._

_-Fi...Fi...Fionna-tartamudeo Cake, Finn sintió un escalofrío, un largo y tortuoso escalofrío. _

_-descuiden, no los matare, ya todo termino. Por cierto Finn...-_

_-eh...¿si?-Fionna le entregó un bultito cubierto con una sabana._

_-Ella es Sofía. Nuestra hija-Finn hizo a un lado la parte de la sabana, encontró el fino rostro de la niña que anteriormente curó sus heridas, quien le hacía olvidar por un momento sus problemas y quien revivió la esperanza en el; estaba profundamente dormida, uno de sus mechones de pelo se asomaba por debajo de la sabana-oficialmente, ya la conociste._

_-Ella es...hermosa-los ojos de Finn se humedecieron-por fin toda mi familia, esta reunida._

_-Realmente...son una bonita familia-dijo la chica-aprovechando que Fionna está aquí, les diré a que vine en primer lugar-la chica se acomodo el cabello con una dona- yo...-una luz brillo en el centro de donde estaban, brillaba tan interesante que los obligó a cerrar los ojos, cuando los abrieron no podían creer quien estaba ahí._

_-Hola chicos-dijo con su profunda voz._

_-¿Billy?-pregunto Finn._

_-Si joven héroe, soy yo. Y vengo con malas noticias para ti y la chica-_

_-¿Malas noticias? Pues dilas._

_-Primero...-_

_-Espera-interrumpió la chica-llegas muy temprano antiguo rey Billy, no eh podido siquiera...-_

_-Discúlpeme jovencita pero sólo hago mi trabajo, mi ultimo trabajo de hecho._

_-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Finn._

_-Tomaste su lugar Finn-aclaró la chica-debido a eso tiene que irse con los demás reyes a Zenire._

_-¡¿que?! Eso quiere decir que...-Finn temblaba._

_-Técnicamente. Estoy muerto-dijo Billy._

_-No...no puede ser-_

_-Lamento decirte que...tu también Finn-todos se impactaron. Fionna se cubrió la boca ahogando un sollozo._

_-¿Yo, porque?-_

_-Agotaste toda tu energía natural, llegaste al límite de tus habilidades y te convertiste muy pronto en el nuevo rey, aun me pregunto como es que sigues aqui._

_-No Finn...-murmuró Fionna._

_-Y...¿me llevarás contigo, a Zenire?-_

_-Si._

_-¡NO FINN!-grito Fionna-me niego...me niego a perderte, tu eres un gran héroe, el mejor de esta tierra ¡NO TE MERECES ESTO! Me salvaste a mi, a tu hija, a los ciudadanos y las demás dimensiones...¡¿PORQUE?!-Fionna cayo de rodillas-no quiero...no quiero, que te vayas; no quiero perderte por tercera y última vez...¡POR FAVOR!-_

_-Fionna...-Cake la abrazó, Billy solo la miraba, la chica lloraba pero hacia un esfuerzo por reprimir ese sentimiento, Sofía seguía dormida. Finn después de unos momentos se movió, caminó, se detuvo e inclino frente a Fionna._

_-Te amo-dijo. Fionna levanto la mirada-en el momento que te conocí, se abrió un lugar que creí desaparecido en mi corazón, me regresaste la felicidad a mi vida, al paso del tiempo tu buena vibra, energía, cariño y amor me convirtieron en una nueva y mejorada persona; cuando aceptaste ser mi novia me fije la tarea de tratarte como una mujer debe ser tratada, con respeto, con cuidado, protegerte y miles de miles de cosas más. Para mi la única eres tú, en prosa de poesía tu eres mi luz, mi bien. O en total simplicidad yo te amo, lo hago y lo haré por siempre no importa donde esté-El chico de cabello rubio tomó por la barbilla a la joven de ojos azules, acercandola más hacia el, el rubor en las mejillas de ambos era inconfundible, cerraron los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento hasta que sus labios se encontraron. El sentía una calidez que sólo llega una vez en la vida, en ese momento la sentía en el corazón. Ella por lo contrario no sentía nada, es decir, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba inmersa en un mar de extasis causado por ese único beso, ambos en su mente deseaban que el beso, nunca terminará, pero era inevitable. Finn entregó a Sofía en los brazos de Fionna después de darle un beso en la frente._

_-Cuidala bien, nunca las olvidaré-dijo limpiandole una lágrima que recorría su mejilla._

_-Lo haré. Te voy a extrañar-cargo a Sofía en un brazo y con el otro rodeo a Finn, el le correspondió el abrazo, que duro cinco cortos segundos. Finn se aparto._

_-Estoy listo Billy._

_-Por aquí joven héroe-extendió su mano hacia un nuevo portal que el había abierto._

_-Espera un segundo-la chica se metió en medio del camino-yo...no eh podido...-fue interrumpida por un abrazo de Finn-...¿porque?-_

_-Te lo agradezco...-la chica suspiro-...Sofía. Eres muy fuerte-_

_-...papá-Sofia volvió a llorar, esta vez no pudo más y dejó salir toda su tristeza-yo...yo...te quiero-dijo entre sollozos._

_-Yo igual, eres la viva imagen de Fionna, ahora se; que te crió muy bien, ahora debo irme._

_-Lo se...yo también._

_-A tu línea de tiempo-concluyó Finn. Sofía negó con la cabeza._

_-No, yo vengo de un futuro en el cual todos, incluidos ustedes murieron. En parte reescribi el futuro, así que me desvanecere._

_-pasaste por muchas cosas ¿eh? Te agradezco que hicieras algo por mejorar el futuro aún a costa de tu vida._

_-Oye ¿no te lo había dicho? Haría hasta lo imposible por mi familia._

_-cierto-Sofia empezó a desvanecerse-adiós hija._

_-Adiós papá-desapareció por completo al terminar de decir eso, Finn estaba orgulloso de su hija. Camino hacia Billy frente al portal._

_-¿Listo?-le preguntó._

_-Si-respondió con toda seguridad y en tan solo cinco pasos atravesaron el portal, este se cerro detrás de ellos, Cake miro a su hermana preguntándose como se sentiría._

_-¿Fionna?-_

_-Si Cake, me encuentro bien-respondió como si hubiera leído su mente-ahora solo hay que seguir adelante._

_**EPÍLOGO**_

_El sol cubría cada rincón de las tierras de Aaa, los pájaros cantaban, los ciudadanos comenzaban sus jornadas diarias de trabajo y los pinguinos rompían como siempre botellas de vidrio, la princesa Bonibell Bubblegum tomó posesión del dulce reino de Aaa, tras la muerte del príncipe Gumball; luego ella y la reina helada llegaron a un acuerdo para unir sus respectivos reinos, con esto las labores se dividirán entre las dos. Marceline hizo lo mismo con la nocheosfera de Aaa, lamentablemente no todo termino bien: arcoiris y sus hijos lloraron la muerte de Jake, al igual que Rosaline y su familia por Finn, pero ellos fueron recordados como "los salvadores del sol" en cada escuela de Aaa se contaba su famosa "hermanoyenda". Por otro lado, curiosamente los hijos de Cake también se volvieron humanos pero no cambiaron mucho, tenían sus mismos poderes y habilidades, eso si, dificultó la relacion de Cake con Monochromicon. Fionna cumplió lo que había prometido, cuido de su hija Sofía y la crió como debía de ser, ella en su niñez iba a la escuela con los demás niños del dulce reino, ahí conoció a quien sería su mejor amigo: un vampiro de nombre James Abader. A Sofía por extrañas razones tuvieron que ocultarle quien era su padre y eso la afectó un poco, emocionalmente claro. Ahora ella tiene 8 años pero físicamente aparenta 16, vive en la casa/árbol junto con su madre Fionna. Podría decirse que la paz por fin llegó a sus vidas._

_**CONTINUARÁ**__..._


End file.
